


So Don't Look at Me, You've Got a Girl at Home, and Everybody Knows that.

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Arrow - Freeform, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give them back!" </p><p>"If you can reach them you can have them." He teased. </p><p>She felt herself being pushed around the circle of kids. Her angry tears pricking her eyes. 'Why were they so mean? Why couldn't they just leave me alone' were her thoughts. </p><p>Suddenly, strong hands grasped her shoulders and she was no longer being pushed around the circle of kids. She looked up and squinted. She's pretty sure it's the new kid and his friend, what was their names again?</p><p> </p><p>Oliver and Tommy become friends with the school nerd, Felicity Smoak. What happens when Oliver finds himself falling for his new best friend? Plus he's still in a relationship with his on-again, off-again girlfriend Laurel, who notices the way Oliver feels about Felicity. </p><p>Slightly AU. They were friends before the Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And it Would be a Fine Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's song "Girl at Home"  
> Please excuse any errors.  
> Sorry if characters seem out of character

She hates this. Everyday is the same hell walking into that school. Everyone knows she's smarter than them so they all make fun of her. She's the geeky girl who always has her nose buried in a book. Her hair is always pulled back in a mess of dark curls, she was uncomfortable in her contacts so she always wore her glasses.  
The jocks and the 'cool' kids thought it was funny to make fun of her by belittling her. They called her names and pushed her into lockers, not literally she was a small girl but too big to actually fit in one. They would spill her books on the floor and laugh when she bent down to pick them up.  
But the girls were the worse. They made it clear to her that she'll never get a date and she'll be alone forever. No one wanted to befriend Felicity because she was that one nerdy girl EVERYONE made fun of. She was even sure some of the teachers made snide remarks about her, but only the ones Felicity corrected in the middle of class. And afterwards, the name calling would pick up. 

The one thing Felicity couldn't stand was when Max Fuller would take her glasses off of her face and hold them above his head. Not only could she not reach them, she couldn't see. People would then gather around in a circle and laugh as they watch her blindly reach for her glasses. She kept back the tears that threatened to spill each time he does this. She doesn't understand why they just won't leave her alone. Then she remembered, she's here on scholarship and everyone else's parents pay large amounts of money for their children to attend this private school. 

She walked down the hallway with her head down and took rushed steps to get to lunch. She just wanted to go by without being noticed, and sit at the table, which was only occupied by her, and finish reading the rest of Harry Potter: And the Deadly Hallows Part II. But Max had easily caught up with her and knocked all of her books out of her hands. She sighed when the small group formed around them.

"Hi Felicity."

"What do you want?" Her voice was small. 

"Do you really have to ask by now?" He asked and snatched her glasses off her face. 

"Give them back!" 

"If you can reach them you can have them." He teased. 

She felt herself being pushed around the circle of kids. Her angry tears pricking her eyes. 'Why were they so mean? Why couldn't they just leave me alone' were her thoughts.  
Suddenly, strong hands grasped her shoulders and she was no longer being pushed around the circle of kids. She looked up and squinted. She's pretty sure it's the new kid and his friend, what was their names again?

"Hey!" That was his friend, but Felicity couldn't remember his name either.

"Give her back her glasses." It was the other one. 

"If she can reach them, she can have them." Max said with the same teasing tone. 

"Give. Her. Back. Her. Glasses." His tone was threatening, and even Felicity was scared. 

"What do you care for a nerdy girl like her Queen?" Max spat.

"I don't like the idea of all you assholes gathering around to pick on one girl. What do you get out of it because from what I see, you're all a bunch of assholes who got nothing better to do with their lives. This girl," his grip on her shoulders tightened slightly. "This girl is going places. She's going to do something remarkable with her life and you all will regret the day you messed with her." 

Felicity didn't understand why the new kid, aka Oliver Queen was defending her. She didn't want to be his charity case. He was expelled from his old school, along with his best friend and they both transferred here. His friend, which she now remembered was Tommy Merlyn, stepped forward and grabbed the glasses out of Max's hands and gave them to Felicity. She put them on and finally was able to see again. She noticed how everyone around them didn't have the smiles or joking look on their faces anymore. They were all serious looking. 

"Back off Queen. You too Merlyn."

"No Fuller don't let us catch you, or anyone, messing with her again. Now don't you all have something better to do?" That was Tommy talking. 

The circle of kids dispersed and Max mumbled something under his breath about a next time. Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That could've been worse. Then she remembered the hands on her shoulder and turned to face the boys who stood up to her bully for her. 

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked. 

"It's nothing new." Her voice was quiet. 

"They won't pick on you again. I'm Oliver by the way. Oliver Queen. That's Tommy Merlyn."

"Felicity Smoak." 

"Well Felicity Smoak, do you have room at your lunch table for two more?" Tommy smiled at her. 

She nodded her head. 

The three of them bent down and helped her gather her books back up. She walked in between the two boys as they made their way to the cafeteria. She got many looks of hate from girls as they continued their journey to her table. 

She heard all of the gossip. Oliver Queen billionaire playboy and his friend who could be described as the same were coming here. The girls soon began looking their best, doing their makeup better, perfecting their hair, sluting up their outfits. They wanted their attention and they would do anything to get it. Felicity could care less. She never thought Oliver and Tommy would stand up for her. If anything she thought they'd join in the taunting. 

"Thank you." Felicity said. 

"No problem."

"But why did you's do that? You don't know me."

"No we don't, but we know Max and mostly everyone here. They'd do anything to make themselves look better. And it made me sick that they all were ganging up on you. That makes them pathetic, not cool. My guess is they don't know you either. I bet you're this awesomely funny person."

"Or the nerd who spends most nights correcting Wikipedia or studying or reading. There's nothing awesome about me."

"Aw, you're only saying that because of those kids. Lucky for you, we plan to bring out the real Felicity Smoak." Oliver has a contagious smile, it's almost impossible not to smile when he does. 

After school, her mom was there to pick her up. She rushed to get into the car and she put her seat belt on. Her mom looked at her with sad eyes just like she did every time she picked her up. When Felicity got home, she did her homework on Oliver and Tommy. They were tabloid regulars; always getting in trouble, always out partying. She did the math and realized that people like that will probably forget someone like her by tomorrow. They probably won't walk her to her classes or sit with her at lunch like they did today. They probably forgot her name by now. After all, there wasn't much to remember about her.


	2. If I was a Stupid Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know each other

The next day, she was surprised when the two boys were standing by her locker. They smiled as she grew closer and her smile spread across her face. She was not expecting them to be here, she thought they were bored with her because of her lack of conversation at lunch. 

"Good morning Felicity." Tommy sang in a cheerful voice. 

"Hello Tommy. Oliver." She smiled. 

"You know, you have a lovely smile. You should smile more." Felicity knew Tommy was good with the ladies so she snorted a laughter. 

"I'll work on that." She said putting in her locker combination. 

When she opened it, a bunch of papers spilled out from it. She groaned and tilted her head back. There were words on the papers, words like 'freak', 'dork', 'loser', 'geek' and the list goes on and on. 

"Are you guys sure you want to ruin your reputation for the school nerd?" She said bending to pick up the papers. 

"I wasn't aware we had reputations." Oliver said getting down to help her. 

"Oh yeah, billionaire playboys."

"Then the media must not really know me. I've been with Laurel for a year now. I mean, sure I'm always surrounded by girls but I'm faithful, or at least I have been with Laurel."

How could Felicity forget Laurel? She still goes to the school they've been expelled from. She's smart, beautiful, and though Felicity's never met her she heard she was extremely kind too. She wants to go to law school. Her and Oliver's relationship is more popular than the announcement of William and Kate's royal engagement. They are the 'it' couple, both being extremely attractive, and Laurel brought out a better Oliver. Besides their latest expulsion, for the past year Oliver has been on the down low. 

"Then I'm just a charity case?" Felicity blurted out. 

Of course she's been thinking it, she's poor, nerdy, and here on scholarship. But she never intended on voicing it. 

"No! Felicity we want to be your friend. We don't see you as a charity case. I'm gonna be honest with you, I felt sorry for you yesterday so I intervened. Sorry if we made you feel like a charity case but that's not our intentions. We're new here, and because of our fathers we know everyone here. Everyone besides you. And you seem different and I plan on becoming your friend and hopefully giving you confidence because you could run this school." Oliver said.

Felicity probably wouldn't have believed him if it wasn't for the honest look in his eyes. 

"Then you should know, I lack a brain to mouth filter. Sometimes words just spill out and I can't stop it. In my old school, I actually had to be escorted out because I accidentally insulted the science teacher's intelligence. But in my defense she was teaching us the wrong thing and I didn't want to waste my time learning something wrong when I knew the right way to do it. Like how can you mess up Punnett squares. They are by far the easiest thing to learn in biology. She apologized the next day because of course I was right. But back to what I was saying, brain to mouth filter, yup completely not there. Which I'm also thinking doesn't really help with the whole nerd thing going on for me. See what I mean?" She looked at the pair. 

She couldn't read their expression at first but then realized it was a mixture of shock and amusement. Shock because that's the most they've heard her talk, and amusement because, well that ones a given. 

"We're gonna have some fun with you." Tommy was the first to break their silence and he had a broad smile across his face. 

"How much fun can a threesome have?" Felicity said and then instantly regretted it. 

"We have some work to do before we start talking about threesomes Felicity." Oliver smiled. 

"Not at all what I meant. Remember the whole not having a brain to mouth filter?" She said. 

"I got my schedule changed to match yours, so you're going to have to help me through AP calculus, AP chemistry, AP english, and however I did switch you out of that boring economic class you took and got us into a gym class." Oliver said changing the subject. 

"How did to change my schedule?"

"I'm Oliver Queen." He shrugged. 

She shook her head, of course he'd have an answer like that. She got all of her books and shut her locker. Tommy said bye as her and Oliver made their was to their first period. Their school had block scheduling so she only had those four classes everyday with lunch in between her chem and english class. She wasn't necessarily looking forward to gym because she wasn't exactly athletic.

Believe it or not, Oliver Queen wasn't an idiot. He was really smart, and she began to wonder if he really switched his classes to be with her, or because he felt too smart in all of the pathetic classes he took the day before. 

After that first week, the three of them became inseparable. The boys welcomed Felicity with open arms and she found this new confidence she didn't know she had. It scared her how different she started acting considering she only knew the boys for a week. 

But her and Oliver saw each other all day, only being apart when she had to change for gym. They were becoming best friends quickly. Everyone was happy to move their seats so Oliver could sit next to her and he was actually angry they were all happy to oblige. But he was even more angry when he found out she didn't have a lab partner. There were two people in the class that didn't have a partner, Felicity, and some trust fund brat. Before Laurel, Oliver probably would've tried to sleep with the girl. Now he wanted to laugh when he chose to sit next to Felicity and the girl actually scoffed. Felicity was the better choice, he'd learn much later when they had this lab where they had to make something and she did it perfectly while the girl in the back started a fire. 

On weekdays, Felicity and Oliver would go to the library and study. Sometimes on the weekend, Oliver would go over her house and they would sit in her basement and study. Tommy and Oliver would try to get her to come out with them. They hadn't managed to get her out, but they were not giving up. But from that point on, no one really messed with Felicity Smoak. That year was the best year of her life.


	3. And Yeah I Might go With it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a makeover!

Academically, it was the best year of Oliver's life too. Felicity was a good influence on him and Robert Queen hugged her at their graduation. He told her he'd pay for her collage but she laughed it off since she had a full ride to MIT. He promised her a job in the IT department at Queens Consolidated. 

School had ended for the summer and she had a full ride scholarship to MIT she couldn't wait to go. They were all sitting in Oliver's room, Oliver and Tommy were trying to convince her to go to a club. 

"What would I do in a club?" She asked and put her hands on her hips. 

"Dance a little, drink a little, maybe even make out with a guy." Oliver said. 

"Or girl. Which would be totally okay, but I'd prefer to be in the middle of that." Tommy winked at her. 

"Does it look like I go clubbing? And how would I drink? I'm not twenty one."

"We'll get you a fake ID. I know a guy who can do it quickly." 

"Plus the bartenders never deny a pretty girl a drink." Oliver said and Felicity laughed. 

"Cause I'm a pretty girl. Look, you guys go and have fun and we can get a hangover curing breakfast tomorrow."

"No can do. I already picked you out a dress and you're very own stylist who is going to make you look Smoakin' hot." Oliver said. "Pablo come in here please." 

A scrawny man walked in the room and looked a Felicity. He smiled a small smile at her then turned to Oliver. 

"We have some work to do. Leave us at once. I'll call you when we're finished." He said in with a French accident. 

He poked and prodded Felicity like she was a doll. He ran a brush through her curls before walking them to a bathroom. She was ordered to close her eyes and not to open them until it was time. She felt him putting something in her hair and she wanted to open her eyes to see what it was but then again she wanted to be surprised. It's not everyday Oliver Queen treats her to a makeover. 

"This is going to hurt dear, but no fear, you'll look fabulous." Pablo said just before she felt the pain in her ear.

Did he just give me an industrial piercing? My mom is going to kill me, her thoughts kept repeating that last part. What was he doing to her? She felt some pain in her eyebrows as he began plucking them. Does it always hurt to look good? She wondered. 

"Okay love, open your eyes so we can get you into this lovely dress." He said. 

She opened them and wanted to laugh at the dress. Not because it was ugly, but because she never in a million years would believe that she would wear something like that. It was all black lace and sequin, there was no back and it was short. There was only one sleeve to the piece of cloth she wasn't sure would fit her. 

But it slid on her body and hugged it perfectly. She thought she saw Pablo shed a tear but dismissed the thought. He then handed her a pair of black leather pumps that made her legs look longer than what they were. His final touch up was taking her glasses and giving her contacts that were way more comfortable than hers. He smiled at his finished product. 

"Oliver, Tommy! Come look at my master piece!" Pablo called out. 

Oliver came in first and froze. What happened to his nerdy best friend? Who was this beautiful girl standing in front of him? Tommy nearly crashed into him bringing him out of his thoughts of taking her right on the bed. Tommy wolf whistled at her. Pablo turned her to face the full sized mirror. Felicity wasn't expecting this. 

Her dark curls were replaced with straight, thick, blonde locks. She had make up on her face. And she looked good in that dress. 

"Wow." She breathed. 

"Felicity you look really good." Tommy said.

"I never agreed into going to that club though."

"Well we can't waste that look now can we. Let's get you laid." Tommy said. 

Oliver ignored the sudden urge to punch Tommy. He didn't want to think about his sweet, innocent, smart, best friend being taken by some random drunk guy she met at a club. He also ignored the voice that kept telling him he wanted to be that random drunk guy. 

Honestly, there was something about Felicity that Oliver liked. The moment he saw her in the hallway, he wanted her. He couldn't explain it and he couldn't act on it. Him and Laurel were in a good place then. 

"We have to get you a fake ID then we'll be set to go. You coming Oliver?"

"You guys go get the ID, I'm going to see if Laurel wants to come. I'll met you outside the club in an hour. Call me if it takes longer." 

"Sounds like a plan. Come on Smoakin." Tommy said and Felicity followed him out. 

Oliver may or may not have checked out her legs as she went by. He paid Pablo and thanked him before he got in his car and went to Laurel's. Detective Lance opened the door and frowned. He was never a fan of Oliver, but he let him in anyway. 

Oliver walked in her room and sat next to her on the bed. She was reading a book about law or something boring like that to him. 

"Hi." He smiled at her. 

"Hey. What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come out with Tommy, Felicity, and I?"

"No thanks." 

"You know, I always sit down and have lunch with your friends but you have no interest in mine. And I gotta tell you Tommy and Felicity are a hell of a great time. They've got more personality than your friends do but for some reason, you never want to hang out with us. It's always me hanging out with you and your friends. I want you here tonight." So I don't do something stupid, he considered adding but decided against it. 

"I'm sorry clubbing isn't my scene."

"That doesn't matter. Most girls would jump at the fact I just said I want you to come with me tonight. I really really want you there." He begged.  
"You knew when you asked me out I wasn't like most girls." 

"But you are. We always do what you want to do. We always do sophisticated stuff. Damn it Laurel, we need to do something fun for once. I'm getting-"

"You're getting what!?" 

"Bored! You're boring me with all of those boring chick flicks, and gay restaurants."

"Well I'm sorry my boring life isn't enough for Oliver Queen!" She spat back with unshed tears in her eyes. 

Oliver didn't understand Laurel. He didn't understand why she was giving him such a hard time. Before she would've jumped on the spot about going out with them. But now he had to beg her and even then it wasn't enough. He let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Fine, stay here and have fun with that stupid law book. I'm going to get pissed drunk and I'm going to meet a hot girl and I'm going to get laid." Oliver said and left her room. 

He wanted her to know that he was still going to have fun without her. Plus he wanted her to know there's only so much boring lunches with her friends he could take. It wasn't fair she never did what he wanted to do. They never ate at the restaurant he wanted to eat at, they never saw the movie he wanted to see, they never went to clubs. Tonight he was going out as single Oliver Queen. Laurel would forgive him tomorrow somehow blaming his actions on herself. So he was going to go out tonight and have his fun.


	4. If I Hadn't Once Been Just Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go clubbin'

They all met outside of the club, and any anger Oliver was feeling vanished once he saw Tommy and Felicity standing there waiting for him. Tommy must've said something funny because Felicity had her head back laughing. Oliver walked over to them and smiled brightly at them. 

"No Laurel?" Felicity asked. 

"I'm single for the night. Lets go get fucked up."

"Well, I don't know about all of that, but we can have some fun. I'm not letting you do anything stupid Oliver queen. I heard about the cop last week." Felicity narrowed her eyes at him and he sent her his best playboy smile, to which she rolled her eyes. 

They got into the club easily and Oliver got them a round of shots to start them off. When asked what she wanted, Felicity replied with a beer. Oliver paused for a moment remembering a conversation he had with his dad when his dad had too much too drink. 

"Oliver my boy, do you wanna know what I love most about your mother?" He slurred.  
"What dad?"  
"She's classy, at events she's polite and sips her champagne. But she also knows when she needs to kick back and have a nice cold beer."  
"Is that so?" Oliver said amused because he's never seen his dad this drunk, and the thought of his mom drinking a beer is humorous. Moira is elegant and full of class, Oliver couldn't picture her with a bottle of beer in her hand.  
"Oliver, always go for the girl with the beer in her hand over the one with a fruity thing with an umbrella in it. The fruity girl is the girl you sleep with, the girl with the beer is the girl you marry."  
"I'll remember that dad. Lets get you in bed."  
"Only if your moms there waiting for me." And he let out a drunken laugh. 

"Oliver!" 

"What?"

"Are you going to get the drinks or should I?" Tommy smiled. 

"I got them." Oliver said walking away. 

He was slightly annoyed. The last time he convinced Laurel to come out, she had a fruity drink in her hand and he slept with her. The first time he takes Felicity to a club, she asks for a beer. He ordered another shot and three beers. 

They sat at a small table and drank. They talked and laughed about their past year at school. Oliver was starting to feel a small buzz so he knew Felicity was really feeling it. Maybe not at the moment, but that's only because she hasn't stood up yet. Alcohol hits a person the hardest as soon as they stand up. 

"Felicity, that guy has been eyeing you up ever since you got here." Tommy said nodding to a guy standing at the bar.

Oliver followed their stare and indeed there was a man looking at Felicity like she was meat and he hasn't eaten in weeks. Oliver's hands started to clench and unclench. 

"Go introduce yourself." Tommy smiled. 

"I don't know. I mean, he's probably older than me. I'm only eighteen."

"No, Ms. Smoak tonight you are twenty two. Now go rock his world." 

"You think I should?"

"No need. He's coming over here." 

Oliver knew who it was immediately. Carter Bowen. He was a year older than Oliver and was really smart. Moira goes on and on about the wonderful things Carter achieves in life. She unintentionally hurts Oliver's feelings, but he doesn't tell her. He feels bad he's not the perfect son she wants but he's the best Oliver he can be. But what really annoyed him was the fact that Carter and Felicity would actually make a good couple. She's really smart and beautiful, while Carter was studying to be a doctor. Their conversations would be endless. 

"Oliver, Tommy, how did the two of you end up with such marvelous company?" He smiled. "Hi. I'm Carter Bowen." 

"Felicity Smoak." Felicity said with a wide smile on her face. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" He offered out his hand. 

"Sure." She took it without hesitation. 

When she stood, she swayed a little. Carter placed his other hand on her hip to steady her, a strange smile playing on his lips. 

"She's been drinking beer Carter, don't switch it up. She's not ready to mix." Oliver said to him. 

"Beer before liquor never sicker." Tommy followed Oliver's statement. "Well lets go find our prey for the night." Tommy patted Oliver on the knee twice before standing. 

Oliver stood too, but his gaze was fixed on the beer Carter just purchased for Felicity, the way his hand was on her lower back, the way he was striping her with his eyes. Oliver grabbed a shot from the nearest waiter and downed it before following Tommy to the throng of people on the dance floor. 

She wondered how someone could look so good but be so boring. All he talked about was himself and it wasn't in a good matter either. He was bragging about himself and she hated that. Plus he was a conceited jerk. She was thinking of excuses to ditch him but his next question, she figured she didn't need one. 

"So, you wanna get out of here? My place is right around the corner." 

"Actually Carter, I enjoyed the past ten minutes of you talking yourself up I really did. But this is my first time in a club so I'm going to enjoy it. I bet you probably saw my blonde hair and thought I was easy, let me tell you something. My hair may be blonde but I'm not that blonde. And I'm not some girl you can just pick up in a club especially with all of that boring shit talk you do. You're a sucky person with a sucky personality. So if you excuse me, I'm going to go dance with a complete stranger. But if you're looking for a dumb blonde, I'd suggest the ones with the umbrellas in their cups. Woah, I rant even when drunk, interesting. Do you think you could maybe find a cure for people who don't have the brain filter to their mouths? You know what that doesn't matter. Goodnight Carter." With that she turned on her heels and walked to the bodies of people dancing. 

She danced with twenty different people before a familiar set of hands found their way to her hips. Her body and hips moved to the beat of the music and his kept up with hers. She closed her eyes and threw her hands up, leaning back a little more into Oliver. His chest was pressed right up against her back, her ass grinding against his crotch. Their bodies moved perfectly together bringing dark and dangerous thoughts to Oliver's mind. Suddenly, the only person he wanted to leave with tonight was Felicity. 

"You look stunning tonight." He breathed in her ear. 

A shiver ran through her. She opened her mouth, but it wasn't her voice that came out. 

"Ollie?" Oliver whipped his head at that voice.

"Laurel, you came." Oliver said, body still moving with Felicity's. 

"I thought about what you said. You were right. We always do what I want to do and I never have any fun. I'm sorry." She said with her doe eyes staring lovingly into Oliver's causing Oliver to step away from Felicity's swaying hips. 

"It's okay. Dance with me?"

Felicity felt somewhat cold after Oliver stepped away from her. But she was drunk and her body was feeling the music so she kept dancing. More people came behind her to dance with her, but none of them moved with her the way Oliver did. 

So she just went with it. She even danced with Tommy for a little but he constantly had a group of girls swarming him so it didn't last long. She was just about to go sit down for a little when rougher hands grabbed her waist. So she stayed on the dance floor. But the hands that gripped her tightened and was digging painfully into her hips. She tried rocking them a little rougher than normal but that only made it worse.

"Hey, loosen up." She said. 

"You like it."

"No I don't. Now if you wouldn't mind letting go." She tried to step out of his grip again but it tightened if it was even possible. She cried out in pain.  
"You're coming home with me." He growled in her ear. 

A shiver ran threw her again. This time it was different. This time she was scared. He let go of her hips only to grip her arm just as hard. She cried out again. 

"Oliver!" She yelled. 

Oliver looked around before his eyes landed on her. She looked helpless as this son of a bitch dragged her towards the exit. He could see the tears she wouldn't not shed in her eyes. Without thinking, he let go of Laurel and ran after Felicity. He caught up to them easily, grabbed the guys shoulder, and roughly turn him around. As soon as the guy faced him, Oliver delivered one knockout punch to the mans face. 

Suddenly, the two of them were surrounded by bouncers and they were both escorted out of the club. Felicity immediately hugged Oliver. She was so scared because she couldn't break free from that mans hold. Another shiver ran through her and Oliver slipped out of his jacket to drape it around her shoulders. 

"I'm sorry I got us kicked out." She said. 

"Hey, it's not your fault. It was kind of lame anyway." Missing her closeness, Oliver pulled her back for another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that whole Oliver talking to his dad part was supposed to be italicized but I'm a dummy and can't figure out how to do that. but i hope you enjoyed :)


	5. And You've Been Getting Closer and Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathroom conversations

Tommy and Laurel came outside and found them like that. Laurel looked between the two, what had she missed? Since when did Oliver get so close with the girl she found him grinding with? Who was she and why hadn't Laurel met her yet? Oliver didn't have girl friends. He had friends, Tommy, and he had a girlfriend, Laurel, but he didn't have friends who were girls. 

"I bet we could get some beer and have a better party at my place with just the four of us." Tommy said noticing Laurel's stare. 

"I don't know Merlyn, I think I'm all drunk out for the night."

"Still, we need to get out of here and you cannot go home because your mom would kill Tommy and I."

"Wherever we go, can we get some food? I'm so hungry right now. And don't ever set me up with that egotistical jerk called Carter Bowen ever again. He was a jerk. Did I mention he really liked talking about himself? He hadn't asked one thing about me and then had the nerve to try to get in my pants. And he brought me a different kind off beer than whatever kind you got me, Oliver, and it tasted horrible." The alcohol was finally catching up to Felicity and Laurel looked at the blonde in front of her. 

"Oh, this is Felicity she's my friend. Felicity this is-" Oliver said. 

"Laurel. Of course gorgeous Laurel." Felicity smiled and all hate Laurel had previously felt for the girl had diminished. 

"Nice to meet you Felicity. But she's not wrong, I could go for some food right now."

"Can we go to Big Belly Burger?" Felicity asked wide eyed to Oliver who couldn't say no to those beautiful pools of blue. 

"I have no idea where that is. But sure."

"You guys won't be sorry. They have the best burgers in town. Of course you don't know where it is, it's food for the poor but tastes better than the fifty dollar burger you'd probably pay for at one of the restaurants you frequent."

"Food for the poor huh?" Oliver smiled. 

"Well since I'm the only sober one here, why don't I drive? Felicity you'll have to give me directions." 

Ten minutes later, the four of them were sitting in a booth at Big Belly Burger waiting for their food. Felicity told the waiter they wanted four cheeseburgers, two large fries, and four chocolate shakes. The best combination in the place. 

When they're food came, Felicity smiled when they took a bite. "I told you guys. Best place around." She took a bite of her own. 

They sat in the booth for hours talking and laughing. Felicity would go on these really long drunken tangents about everything and anything but absolutely nothing that would have their sides splitting from laughing so hard. Laurel really liked Felicity but she wondered why Oliver never never introduced them. But then she saw it. Felicity found something amusing and had her head thrown back laughing and Oliver was watching her. It normally wouldn't bother her, but he had a look in his eyes that she's never seen before. She was sure that this look was pure love and adoring. She excused herself to the bathroom. 

Oliver loves Felicity, it was clearly written all over his face. She found them on the dance floor and it seemed their clothes were the only thing keeping them apart. What would have happened if she'd never went to the club? Would he have taken her home and slept with her? Would he not take Laurel back in the morning when she called to apologize. All those what if questions ran through Laurel's head. 

She had competition that was in blonde, short, adorable form, and she wasn't sure if she'd come out the victor. Felicity seemed fun, and Laurel knew she was funny. Plus she's drunk off of shots and beer. Laurel suddenly realized that there was in fact no competition. If Felicity wanted Oliver, then Oliver would be hers for the taking. She gathered herself together and was about to leave the restroom when Felicity walked in. She took a deep breath and the girl smiled at Laurel. 

"I'm glad he finally introduced us. I'm sure we're gonna be great friends."

"Can I tell you something woman to woman?" Laurel said. 

"Sure." 

"Please don't take Oliver from me. I see the way he looks at you but he used to look at me that way. I want him to know that the girl he fell for is still here. I want my second chance at having his heart. Please don't take him."

"Laurel, you have nothing to worry about. There's nothing going on between Oliver and I. We're friends and that's all we're ever gonna be. Okay?"

"Thank you." 

The rest of the summer included drunken adventures of the three of them. Sometimes Laurel would join them and she would be the designated driver because she's not much of a drinker. 

Felicity's MIT starting date was growing closer and closer. Before she knew it, it was her second to last night in Starling City. She sat in her bed thinking about how much she would miss everything. She would miss her mom, the woman who raised her by herself and gave her the best possible life given the situation. She would miss Laurel, they had became fast friends. She would miss Tommy, her favorite big brother who technically was the first to get her drunk. She would miss the Queen family, Robert loves Felicity and blames her for Oliver's wonderful grades his final year. She heard many stories about Thea but has never actually had the pleasure of meeting her. She didn't really know Moria but she was sure Moria was as remarkable as the rest of the family. 

But she would miss Oliver the most. He's her best friend, he stood up for her when people picked on her. He was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, or a person to lean on. And she was the same for him. There were a few times Oliver had come to her really upset and down and Felicity would talk him back up. He left her house smiling his trademark Oliver Queen smile. The smile that made butterflies go crazy in her stomach, the one that made her heart race, and chest tighten.


	6. And Crossing So Many Lines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last night out before Felicity leaves for MIT

Her phone abruptly rang, making her jump out of her thoughts, literally. 'Speaking of the devil' she thought as she answered Oliver's call. 

"Hey what's up?"

"Get ready Smoakin, we're taking you out ." 

"I thought we agreed something small like a movie or board games."

"We did, but this new club just opened up and I'm on the list and it says plus one, and Tommy's on the list and he has a plus one too. Will you be my plus one?"

"I don't have anything to wear. All of my clothes, besides the ones I'm wearing for the next two days are packed."

"I figured you say that. Come out front."

"I swear Queen, if you're standing out there with a dress and shoes, I'm gonna kill you." Felicity making her way to the front door. 

She heard Oliver's chuckle through the phone and the door. There was no surprise when she swung it open and seen him standing there. She hung up her phone.

"You just hung up on me!" He feigned hurt. 

"You made me mad!" She said. 

"That's not an excuse to hang up on me!"

"What's going on out here?" Felicity's mom came to the door. 

"Ms. Smoak, Felicity hung up on me." Oliver tattled on her like a four year old. 

"Now Felicity, is that any way to treat a man who just purchased a lovely dress and shoes to match for you? No it is not. Now apologize." She laughed.

"Sorry Oliver." Felicity groaned.

"It's okay Smoakin' but we're going to be late. Thank you for letting her come with me." She heard Oliver say as she retreated back to her room, her mom and Oliver obviously plotted against her.

Quickly, she slipped on the champagne colored dress, with a sequin breast line and complicated criss cross pattern of fabric on it. Her shoes were a pair of open toe silver pumps, that strapped around her ankle. Knowing she wouldn't have much time to do her hair and make up, she put some moose in her hands and tamed her curls. She put on eye liner, mascara and some dark eye shadow. She was about to join them in the kitchen when her phone rang. 

"Hey Laurel whats up?"

"Hey, don't let me ruin your last night out okay?"

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked once she realized Laurel was crying. 

"Ollie broke up with me. He said he needed space and he felt I was suffocating him. I thought we were really good these last few weeks."

"Laurel I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come over?"

"No! No. Of course not. You're his best friend, and sure I'll miss you, buy he'll miss you more. You go have fun tonight. I just wanted to say good bye and sorry I couldn't do this in person."

"It's okay. I'll miss you too. Take care of yourself Laurel."

"You too Felicity. Go kick ass in MIT."

"You do the same in law school."

She made her way to the kitchen where she found her mom showing Oliver her baby book.

"Doesn't she just have the cutest butt? We used to call her bubble butt when she was little."

"Mom not that story again!"

"You hush. As I was saying…"

She let her mom tell two more embarrassing stories of her before she begged Oliver to leave with her eyes. He smiled as they left her house and walked to his car. If he was upset about his breakup with Laurel he didn't show it. 

"Tommy's gonna meet us there." Oliver said as he started the car. 

The club was in full swing when they arrived. Tommy was at a seat in a far corner waiting for them with a crowd of women around him. He smiled his Tommy Merlyn smile as he shooed the girls. A round of shots and three beers were ordered. 

"Felicity. It's come to my attention that you are still a virgin." Tommy said. 

Felicity choked a little on the beer and Oliver patted her back. 

"I don't like where this is going."

"You can't go to college a virgin. So pick your poison tonight and we are going to get you laid. You've got two of Starling's finest wingmen in your company."

"Tommy-"

"Felicity you are a hot, bangable chick and you will thank me once you've gotten a penis inside of you. Now pick someone out!" Tommy almost yelled. 

"Oliver, you-"

"Oliver's a good choice." Tommy beamed at her, his perfect, pearly whites mocking her. 

"No, I didn't mean Oliver. Though I'm sure he'd be good. Better than good, I've seen his workout plan. He's all muscle and hardness. His body is hard, not anywhere else 3…2…1. I need another drink." Felicity blushed as one of the boys handed her another beer, not trying to hide the laughter. 

Tommy pointed out a few guys who seemed to show interest in Felicity but she shot them all down. She didn't want her first time to be with a stranger, so she tried to avoid the subject by suggesting they hit the dance floor. They weaved in and out of people until they were mixed in the with throng of people. She let her body take over as beat of the music picked up. 

She got lost in the crowd as she moved from dance partner to dance partner. Her hands in the air as her hips moved to the music. It wasn't long until she felt familiar hands grip her waist. She let out a content sigh. Last time they danced, their bodies moved perfectly together, they fit perfectly together. 

Tommy watched from a far wondering how those two managed to keep their hands off of each other for so long. He smiled to himself as he threw back another shot and started towards them, plan in motion. He checked the time, the cab should be here by now. 

"Hey, lets get out of here. Your parents are out of town with Thea. Lets go finish this goodbye party there." He yelled over the music. 

"Sounds good to me." Felicity said then added, "As long as there's pizza. Good pizza not-"

"Rich boy pizza, we know." Tommy and Oliver said simultaneously with a grin on their faces.

When they got outside, Tommy pulled Felicity into a hug that lingered. 

"Knock em' dead kiddo." He whispered in her ear as he ushered the two in the cab. 

He shut the door without getting in and tapped the top to let the cabby know he was all set. He went back in the club and did a few shots for his friend going away to college. He would miss her, but she needed to say goodbye to Oliver. He's never seen Oliver take a liking to someone as quick as he did to Felicity so she obviously meant something to him. Tonight, they needed each other and hopefully they will find out how much they need each other.


	7. But Honey I am No One's Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last night together

Felicity stared at Tommy in confusion as the cab pulled away. She wondered why he didn't get in and if he was coming. She looked at Oliver who looked just as confused as she did. 

"He's a good friend. I know what he's up too." Oliver said half way to his house. 

"And what would that be?"

"He's giving us our alone time to say goodbye." Oliver said. 

"I'm happy you have someone like him."

"I'm happy I have someone like you."

"Like me? What's so special about me?"

"For starters you have no idea how beautiful you are. You're confident in your skills but not so much your appearance. You're not cocky about your skills though. You're funny, smart, kind, and you care about people. You don't use me for my money or my name, you see me. The real me, not the tabloid me or the playboy me."

"I saw you for you, because you saw me for me. You didn't see me as the dorky girl with too frizzy hair and glasses too big for her face. You saw the person underneath that."

"The funny, beautiful, rambles way too much, remarkable person."

"Well, thank you for remarking on it." Felicity flashed him her best smile. 

They pulled up to the mansion and went to Oliver's room. She slid off her heels and let out a content sigh. Oliver took off his jacket on threw it on his computer chair. He took off his shoes and yanked his shirt from his pants. 

"You know Felicity, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll only be gone four years and I'll visit. Not that often because I won't have airfare money, but I'm gonna get a job out there."

"You don't have to worry about airfare. You tell me when you wanna come home and I'll make it happen." Oliver flashed her his billionaire smile. 

"And were gonna video chat every night so I can tell you about all of the mean people there and you can tell me whatever it is you have planed."

"I'll figure it out but you'll be the first to know."

They settled into a comfortable silence as Oliver went to change in the bathroom and gave Felicity a shirt and pajama pants to wear. The pants failed her when they kept falling down her hips. She folded them neatly and put them back where he got them from. 

"Alright. Fun times about to begin. Truth or dare Felicity?" Oliver emerged from the bathroom. 

"Truth." Felicity giggled at the childish game he started but went along anyway. 

"What's your most embarrassing ramble?"

"I was in ninth grade and there was this really hot new english teacher. I may have suggested I wanted to sleep with him."

"Why what'd you say?"

"And I quote, you have a hot body. I bet you'd be great in bed. Thank god I went after school to talk to him about the grade he gave me on an assignment, I got a B and it was clearly A work. Anyway he said he'd take another look at it while he's running on the treadmill then I let my brain take over. Sometimes it's a good thing then sometimes I can't seem to ever shut up and sometimes my brain thinks of the worst way to say things. Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth." 

"Hmm. What's your favorite childhood memory?"

"There's not many believe it or not. But there was this one time, Thea was six or seven and I was eleven or twelve, my mom was hosting this important charity lunch thing and needed us out of the house so Raisa took us to the beach. Tommy came along. We weren't the kids of billionaires there. We were just regular kids playing in the sand and jumping over waves. I'll never forget the look on Thea's face when we built a sand castle with her. It was huge and her first time ever at the beach. She had a blast with her older brother and his best friend."

"Sounds nice."

"It was. Truth or dare."

Their game of truth or dare was really just a game of truth. Oliver learned more about his best friend as did Felicity. The more serious truths came out towards the end as most of the alcohol was clear from their systems. 

Felicity let out a laugh as Oliver told her about the whole cop incident. Her eye caught his mail on the night stand. Normally she wouldn't be as nosy but she was curious. An unopened letter from MIT sat on the top of the pile. She picked it up and showed him. 

"You applied? I was only half serious when I said it. I didn't think you'd actually do it." She said. 

"You don't think I'm smart enough?" He was a little hurt. 

"No! You're really smart. I just didn't think you were interested in MIT."

"It's not Harvard, where my parents want me to go, but the business program is pretty good and I'll know someone there. I bet I could even get us a few classes together."  
"Well open it!" She said handing him the letter. 

"Can you?"

"It'd be an honor." She said as she took the letter back. 

She carefully opened the letter. She took out the multiple papers already knowing because its the same as hers. She decided to let him sweat it out for a bit. She skimmed the paper and seen the word 'accepted' in the paper just to make sure she wasn't wrong and turned to look at Oliver. 

"Oliver-"


	8. This I Had Previously Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collage Life

"It's okay. I know my grades weren't that great. My parents had to bribe Harvard. I did this without their acknowledgement to see if I could do this on my own. I guess I can't."

"Dear Oliver Queen, it is an honor to inform you that you have been accepted to Massachusetts Institution of Technology." Oliver snapped his eyes to hers. 

"Don't mess with me Felicity."

"I'm not! Look. You're good enough Oliver. Don't think for one second that your parents have to be there every step of the way to hold your hand and write checks. You're capable of anything. You should call your parents. Let them know." Felicity smiled at him. 

Oliver excused himself and left the room. Felicity reread his acceptance letter over and over again. She's proud of him, she would have never thought he'd actually apply. But he did and he got accepted without the help of his parents. 

She frowned at his date. He has to be there next week and she has to be there in a day. How is that possible? Plus he has to send in his fee. Why is he receiving this so late?

He reentered the room looking pleased. He let her know that his parents were also proud of him and that he was looking forward to going there with her. Felicity couldn't stop thinking about his letter. He really did receive it late, like too late. This wasn't making sense to her but she let it go seeing how happy he was.

Long after Oliver had gone asleep, Felicity slipped out of bed and got on his computer. She glanced back at Oliver who hadn't even stirred before getting to work. She hacked into MIT's system and started snooping around. What she found made her want to cry. 

He was going to get denied, he submitted his application months too late. But the school was now ten million dollars richer. She tracked where the money had came from. Moria. But Oliver said his parents didn't know he was applying. He was either lying to her so she wouldn't be disappointed in him, or Moria had figured out he applied late and made a few calls and offers. 

She looked back at Oliver. He seemed so upset when he thought he wasn't excepted. But then surprised when he found out he was. So Moria had to have figured it out. Felicity erased any tracks of her presence in MITs system and on Oliver's computer. She climbed back in bed and fell asleep. 

Oliver wasn't aware of the fact that he had more time than the rest of the students. The night he called his parents, he asked his mom to mail the fee since he had to leave with Felicity in a day. The next day was spent packing with the help from Raisa, Felicity, and Tommy. He was ready to leave in three long hours. 

Tommy smiled at his two friends. He could tell that they haven't found each other, but they were going to college together. They'll find each other sooner or later and college was going to help. 

Instead of living on campus, Oliver got an apartment a block away from the school and invited Felicity to move in with him. She hesitated at first because she said she didn't know if she'd be able to afford the rent. Oliver laughed it off and said it was taken care of. She would just have to clean because he was no good at that.

When classes started, they had the basics together; math, English, psychology, sociology, a history and a science class. They separated when she went to computer tech and he went to business. They met up for lunch, and had dinner every night together. On the weekends, Felicity would study and Oliver would go find a club. Only sometimes he would be able to bring her with him. Those were the only nights he didn't bring anyone home with him. Those were also the weekends that Tommy came to visit. He still wasn't sure what he wanted in life so he was just floating by. Eventually Felicity talked him into going to business school, but he stayed in Starling City. He really liked it there and he did so well. 

College life was really working for Oliver. He was excelling in all of his classes. Of course Felicity played in big part in that, but she was the best study buddy on the planet. He even met some new friends. One in particular has some classes with him and Felicity. John Diggle. He tells them that he's making his parents happy by going to college but as soon as he's done, he's enlisting. Him and Oliver grew close. All was going well for Oliver, that is, until Felicity got a boyfriend.


	9. I Just Wanna Make Sure You Understand Perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen

Barry Allen came crashing into Felicity's life out of no where and literally. She was in the library looking for a book when this kid comes stumbling into her with about ten different books in his hands. With a loud thump, her, the boy, and the books fall to the floor. 

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. I'm really bad on my feet." He said standing and offering her a hand up. 

"It's alright." She took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. 

He bent down and started to collect all of the books he dropped. She bent to help him. 

"Forensics science huh? That's cool." Felicity said. 

"Yeah. What are you majoring in?"

"Computer science."

"Barry. Allen." He held out his hand again. 

"Felicity. Smoak." They shook hands. 

They spent the rest of the night in the library talking and getting to know each other. Felicity really liked him and agreed to go out with him tomorrow night. They exchanged numbers and she left, realizing Oliver was probably worried about her. 

Oliver was pacing in the apartment waiting for her. She's never taken this long at that library before, he thought. He was just about to grab his keys and jacket when she came in. He scanned her body for any signs of injury but found none. The smile on her face, however, was one he's never seen. 

"Where have you been? I was worried."

"I know and I'm sorry. But you'll never guess what just happened to me Oliver. I met a guy who is totally interested in me and he knows science and math and he's into forensics."

"I know science." Oliver mumbled. 

"Huh? Anyway his name is Barry and he's taking me out tomorrow. And I'm really excited. Did I mention how cute he was? Yeah I know, a cute guy wants to take me on a date." She gushed like a school girl. 

"That's good." Oliver said through gritted teeth trying not to let his annoyance show. 

"What if he realizes that I'm a total dork?"

"Then he's not into you and you move on. Anyone who doesn't see the beautiful, amazing person you are isn't worth your time."

"You mean it?"

"Would I lie to you?" Oliver offered her a smile. 

"Thanks Oliver. I'm going to go pick out something to wear."

Oliver went to take a shower. He let his thoughts run away. He kept wondering if he would be a bad person if he wanted her date to go awful. Of course he would be, she seemed genuinely happy. He got out of the shower and texted Tommy and Diggle and told them they were having a guys night tomorrow with hot girls and a lot of shots. 

The night of her date, she stepped out of her room and Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a pink dress that hugged her body perfectly and had a low neckline and no sleeves. Her cream colored heels made her legs look long. An image of her wrapping her legs around his waist crept in Oliver's mind and he shook it away quickly. Her hair was straightened and left down. Her lips were painted a shade of pink that almost matched the dress.

"Hot date Felicity?" Tommy teased from the couch he was sitting on. 

"As a matter of fact I do have a date tonight."

"You're not coming with us?" Tommy furrowed his brow and looked at Oliver. 

"No. Guys night remember? Anyway I really do have a date with a guy."

"Where's he taking you?"

"A restaurant."

"Find us at the club when it's over or if it blows." Tommy said and hugged her. 

A knock on the door came before she could reply. Her, Tommy, and Oliver all looked at each other, then raced for the door. Oliver beat them all there as he was faster than Tommy and Felicity had high heels on. He swung the door opened and took the kid in. 

He was… not what Oliver was expecting. He was tall, dorky even, but more handsome than Oliver would have liked. He was wearing a black sweater vest with a deep red shirt under it. 

"Is uh, is Felicity here?" He frowned. 

"Yes she is. I'm Oliver, her roommate."

"Right. She's mentioned you in the library. Barry Allen." He stuck out his hand. 

Oliver looked at it for a second before taking it. His grip was tighter than he intended for it to be but Barry needed to know. 

"Please come in. Lets talk." Oliver stepped aside. 

Barry finally spotted Felicity and smiled at her. 

"You look beautiful." He told her. 

"I try not to, but it keeps happening." Tommy said. 

"Felicity go to your room, we need to talk to Barry. Please." Oliver added after the look she sent him. 

"Do not interrogate my date. I'm sorry Barry, we can leave." Felicity said stomping past Oliver. 

Before Barry left, Oliver stopped him.

"Don't you even think of any funny business. And if you hurt her, I'll come after you."

"As will I." Tommy added. 

"Which means I'm in too." Diggle said stepping inside not knowing what they were talking about. 

"Don't worry, Felicity is in complete control tonight. I'm not going to do anything she doesn't want to." With that, Barry left. 

Oliver looked at the closed door for a few moments after Barry walked out. He swears if Felicity ever cries to him about Barry, Barry will get hurt. Deep down he knew Barry was a good guy, he practically has it tattooed on his forehead. Lanky guys are usually good guys. So he was mad that Barry seemed to be a perfect match for her. He didn't stand a chance against the kid.


	10. You're the Kind of Man Who Makes Me Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

"So I get in front of my class, who completely think I'm already a total geek, and I start showing the teacher how to really do the vsepr worksheet. He looked at my work, the answer key, googled the answer and quit on the spot. Then I rearrange his chemicals. There were accidents waiting to happen on that shelf." Barry said and Felicity was laughing so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. 

"I taught my computer science teacher how to hack into a federal database system. She forgot to cover her tracks and got arrested for it. So I get on and erase any traces of her being there before her trial and delete all the evidence so she was free to go. I told her not to do it again." Felicity shared her story and it was Barry's turn to laugh. 

She had more in common with Barry than she did with anyone. He was really sweet and she was enjoying herself with him. She hasn't laughed like that in a while. He paid the check and drove her home. After walking her to her door he paused. 

"I like you Felicity and I wanna see where this leads us. But I saw the way Oliver looked at you so I have to ask. Is there something going on between you two?"

"No. I do not like Oliver. He's just my best friend. I had a pretty rough time in school with bullies and he helped. He stood up for me when everyone else didn't. I'm like a little sister to him."

"I understand what you're saying and I'd like to see you again if that's okay with you. But you're not like a little sister to him, brothers don't look at their sister like that. Tommy sees you as a sister, even the other guy with the gigantic muscles does. But not Oliver."

"I'd love to see you again Barry. Thank you for tonight I had a really great time." Felicity smiled and ignored the last part. 

"Yeah, me too." Barry said. 

Feeling brave, she leaned in. Barry met her half way and their lips collided. It was a soft, gentle, sweet kiss. They pulled away smiling. They said goodnight and Felicity went to her apartment. 

Her mind was too busy working through what Barry said about Oliver and she couldn't sleep. Oliver didn't look at her any special way. He didn't look at her any different from when Tommy or Diggle had. She tossed and turned before giving up and going to find something to watch on tv. Settling for reruns of Criminal Minds, she got comfortable on the couch.

Tommy and Oliver came stumbling in around two. Oliver had a girl with him and Tommy said he was heading back to find one. But Oliver paused at the sight of Felicity curled up on the couch clutching tightly to the blanket he usually uses.

"Maybe you should leave."

"But Ollie, you said we were going to have fun." She said suggestively. 

"I don't want to wake her, so why don't you go have fun somewhere else?" Oliver said annoyed at how she called him Ollie.

"Whatever." The girl rolled her eyes and left slamming the door behind her. 

He sat there and watched her sleep for, how long he couldn't tell you. She looked like an angel when she slept. She would sometimes mutter a few words here and there. He picked her up and carried her to her room. After tucking her in, he slid her glasses off of her face and then kissed her on her forehead. After murmuring a goodnight, he went to his room and passed out. 

The morning light hit Felicity's face and woke her up. She stretched and then realized she wasn't on the couch, but in her bed. How did she get here? Was Oliver home? 

She stretched then got out of bed. She didn't make it far out of her room when she saw that Tommy was asleep with a girl on their couch, both of them butt naked with only a pillow covering their parts. Looking around, she noticed Oliver's door was open. He probably has some bimbo from last night in there with him. But she needed to pass his room to get to the bathroom. 

She kept her head down, careful not to look in his room. But then she heard the soft, "Felicity" come from his room and her head snapped up. Oliver was still laying down, hair a little messy from sleep, his voice deep, and his blue eyes burning through her. 

"Are you awake?" She stupidly asked because he was obviously staring at her. 

"Come here. Please." He added after he realized how demanding he sounded. 

She ignored her full bladder and climbed in bed next to him. He shifted so he was staring at the ceiling. She followed his example. 

"How'd your date go last night?" Oliver asked bittersweetly. 

He genuinely wanted to know how her date was, but he didn't want to hear that she had an amazing time, but at the same time he wanted her to have had a great time because he doesn't want her sad. It's a complicated mess cluttering his thoughts right now. 

"It was good, Barry's a good guy. He's funny but not in the way I find you and Tommy funny. But in his own intelligent funny way. I had a great time with him." She smiled. 

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I hope so. It's like I finally found someone interested in me. The geeky girl finds her own geeky guy. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you're happy." He smiled at her. 

He wanted to shake her and scream that he loves her. He wanted her to know that Barry isn't the only one drawn to her. She's not that geeky girl no more, Oliver's never seen her as that girl. 

"Thank you Oliver. And I don't just mean for that. I mean for everything. You and Tommy came crashing in my life and I changed."

"You didn't change. We brought out what was already inside of you. You just needed a push, and we gave you it. We hardly did anything, that was all you."

"If that's how you see it. But I still owe you guys everything." Felicity looked at Oliver.

They studied each other for the longest time. Oliver fought the urge to lean over and kiss her. He would really fuck everything up now if he told her how he felt. She's happy with Barry and he'll let her have that even if it kills him inside. 

"Morning cuddles without me? Are you guys crazy?" Tommy said wiggling his between them, with pants on now. 

"Ah, isn't this nice?" Tommy muttered before wrapping his arms around his two friends and drifting off to sleep. 

"Oliver, I can't move!" Felicity whisper yelled to Oliver. 

"Neither can I!" He yelled back. 

"You're the man here, move him!"

"I don't want to wake him. Tommy has a lot going on right now and he hasn't been sleeping."

"You know, I'm living every girls dream. I'm in bed with two heirs of very powerful companies."

"One day, you'll be able to say that in different context." Oliver smiled. 

It wasn't long before they both drifted back to sleep. When they woke, Tommy was gone and Felicity was tucked safely under Oliver's chin with their legs entwined. Oliver's arms were wrapped around her while hers rested on his chest. Neither of them said anything as they disentangled themselves.


	11. Why She Waits Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions

As time passed, Felicity grew closer and closer to Barry. She really enjoyed his company and the endless conversations they seem to have about anything and everything. Barry was great for her. They entered and won the science fair together. 

Oliver hated Barry. He was almost too perfect for Felicity and honestly, he was jealous. He wanted what Barry had, and that was Felicity. But he would never tell either of them that. So he filled his weekends, and even some weekdays, with crazy amounts of alcohol and women. 

Barry was understanding in the sense that Oliver will always be in Felicity's life. He knows how much they mean to each other and he would never want to come between that. But he started noticing things about Oliver. Before, Oliver was civil with him, said hi when he came by and even started conversation. Now he hardly glances at Barry and when he does, fear engulfs Barry's entire body. 

Crazy things happened to Barry. Like his father being thrown in jail for killing his mother. Or when he was suspended for three week for accidentally blowing up the chemistry lab, but in his defense he made a major breakthrough that day. But he never thought he'd see the day a beautiful woman with doe green eyes would come and knock on his door. He was confused until she introduced herself as,

"Laurel Lance. I'm a friend of Felicity and Ollie's."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Barry Allen."

"I know. I had to track you down. Felicity has told me so much about you. May I?"

"Sure." Barry stepped aside to let her in. 

He glanced at the clock. Felicity would be here soon so he can take her to see the new Harry Potter movie that just came out. He got the tickets early and surprised her for their fourth month anniversary. Normally he doesn't celebrate the fourth month, and not just because Felicity is his first real girlfriend, but the timing was almost perfect. 

"I have to talk to you. Actually the more appropriate term would be to warn you about Felicity. And Oliver."

"Oh. No, they're just friends."

"That's what I thought. I went out with Ollie for six years, on and off. So when he told me he had a new friend, who was female, I was surprised. He doesn't have female friends. So I thought it would only be a matter of time before he cheated on me with her. But it never happened. And then I hung out with them. The way he looks at her, you can't mistake it. He's completely head over heels in love with Felicity. And she's so innocent she doesn't realize how much she loves him too. They're going to hurt you like they've hurt me and you seem like a nice guy. Please understand that I'm trying to help you not hurt you. But you need to let her go. I can't see Oliver like that. Anyway, I have to go. Think about what I said." She said and left. 

Glancing at the clock, Felicity would be here any minute. He doesn't have much time to think but if what Laurel had said was true, he doesn't want to get in the way of them because that would only cause him the hurt. For once in his life he's thinking about himself. Besides, Felicity will be fine. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.   
"Hey, what's this surprise you're so eager to give me? Did that sound dirty?" Felicity asked as soon as he swung the door open. 

"Actually change of plans. Come in please." He said and her mind flashed to when Oliver had said those words to her. 

"Sure whats up?" Felicity asked slipping her jacket off and hanging it on the hanger. 

"Maybe you should sit down." 

"Okay." She said drawing out all the syllables.

"I think we should break up."

"What? Why?"

"Because its just not what I want. You're great Felicity, you really are. But I need something different. And in a few months or weeks or even years if I find out that the something different isn't actually what I need, I will regret this moment. I will regret pushing you away. But believe me when I say this is for your own good too. I'm not what you want, not really. You don't realize that what you need has been in front of you the entire time and I'll never look at you the way he does."

"Who?" She asked, not fully understanding why Barry is breaking up with her if he likes her and she likes him.

"Oliver. You may not know it, but he's in love with you."

"Barry that's-"

"I hope one day we can be friends. I really am sorry Felicity." Barry said. 

Felicity didn't answer him, instead she stood up and left vaguely remembering to grabbing her coat on the way out. She angrily wiped away a stray tear that fell. She was not going to cry. Not now anyway. 

She walked back in the apartment she shared with Oliver. He was on the couch making out with Laurel. He pulled away when he heard the door open, and gave Felicity a shocked look. 

"I thought you were going out with Barry?" He said. 

Again, instead of answering, she stormed past him and went to her room slamming the door behind her. Now she was really angry. Barry dumped her because he thought Oliver was in love with her, mean while Oliver was home about to hook up with the real woman he's in love with. Barry dumped her for no reason, Felicity's mind wandered.   
"I wonder what happened." Laurel asked looking at Oliver. 

"I don't know. Maybe you should leave."

"But Ollie we were-"

"This is my best friend Laurel. I can't stand seeing her like this."

"Is it always going to be her?"

"I'm not sure you want me to answer that. Just go, I'll call you." Oliver said and stood from his place on the couch.

"You'll regret this Oliver."

"The only thing I regret is not making my point clear enough to you. I'm never getting back with you. And that kiss? I felt nothing." He said and stalked off towards Felicity's room. 

He knocked softly before entering. She was laying on her stomach, arms tucked under her pillow, and one of her legs bent. She faced away from him. 

"Leave me alone Oliver."

"Why?"

"Because I'm mad at you. And Barry."

"Again, why?" He walked further in the room. 

He knew Felicity. Right now she wasn't mad, she was hurt. He wondered if he'd have to go kick Barry's ass. He knew that she actually didn't want him to leave and that she wanted him to keep pushing her even though she was going to fight it. 

"Why should I tell you? I'm mad at you remember. Get out."

"I'm not leaving. You should tell me because I'm your best friend who hates seeing you like this and wants to do everything they can to fix it. Now, do I have to go kick Barry's ass?" With his last sentence, he laid down next her even though she was still facing away from him. He propped himself up on an elbow and waited for her to respond.   
"No. But he did break up with me."

"And I got mixed into this because…"

He trailed off. Felicity turned her head to look at him. Something crossed her face but he couldn't tell what it was. He's never seen it before. 

"He said you're in love with me and that as soon as I realized my feelings for you, I'd break his heart. He told me he's not mad at me and he wants us to be friends. So basically he said that I'm completely ugly and not good enough for him because there's no way you're in love with me." She said. 

Towards the last part, Oliver scrunched his face in confusion. He didn't know Barry that well, and as much as he hated to admit it, Barry was a gentlemen. He would never call Felicity ugly and he definitely would not say she wasn't good enough.

"I don't think that's what he meant but okay. One, you're far from ugly, I consider you the most beautiful woman I know. Two, you're too good for everyone and anyone. Three, do you?"

"Do I what?" It was her turn to be confused. 

"Do you have feelings for me?" He asked.


	12. You Chase Down the Newest Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!!

She stayed quiet. Not that she didn't want to answer it, she was considering it. He did help fight off her bullies, and give her an amazing makeover, and protects her, and followed her to college, and gave her a place to live, and is always there for her, and she always feels the butterflies when he smiles, and her heart aches when she sees his latest walking out the door blowing him a kiss, and she remembers how much energy and spark and chemistry there was between them while they were dancing. But did that mean she had feelings for him? She's new at this whole dating and feelings crap. But she knows that whatever she feels with Oliver, was not what she felt with Barry. 

"Maybe. Probably. I mean the evidence all says I do so I guess yes. No, no guessing involved. I do have feelings for you but I don't want them to ruin everything." Her voice was thick and she couldn't look at him. 

She was afraid of rejection. She was afraid of getting hurt and Oliver was the king at hurting girls. She saw time and time again girls walking out crying because Oliver let them down hard. She didn't want to be one of those girls. 

"They're not going to ruin anything. Especially since they're returned."

"What?"

"Felicity, I fell for you. Hard. Having to watch you will Barry for those four months were hell. You're smart and beautiful and funny, and you care about everyone. Even people you don't know."

"But you were just with Laurel. I saw you guys."

"No. She kissed me. It meant nothing."

"What?" Felicity felt she was repeating herself over and over but she didn't understand. 

"She came here telling me she missed me and wanted to give us another try but I said we were better off as friends and then she kissed me. Then you walked in, I told her off and she left. Single. And that was the end of it."

"So you don't love Laurel."

"Part of me will always love her. She was my first love. I don't think you ever really stop loving someone. You just learn to love them differently. Which is what happened with you. I loved you as a friend at first but somewhere along the way, I started to love you more and more. Until suddenly I couldn't get you out of my head. You were permanently there. So I applied to MIT and dumped Laurel. To be honest, I didn't think I'd get accepted. But then I did and I thought this is where we'd find each other. That we would finally realize how much we care for each other. And it took longer than we expected, longer than I expected."

"Oliver I can't." She said and his chest tightened. 

"Why not?"

"Because, Oliver you have the worst track record and I don't want to get hurt like that. What happens when you get bored of me? What happens when someone prettier or smarter or super modeler comes along? You'll go to them and have your fun then crawl back to me. But I'm not like Laurel, you get no second changes if you cheat on me."

"I wouldn't do that do you."

"Is it worth our friendship over? If it doesn't work out, could we still be best friends."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"I'm not! Oliver you're important to me and I don't want our friendship to be jeopardized because you can't keep your dick in your pants!" 

She regretted it as soon as it spilled from her mouth. The look on his face is something she'll never be able to forget.

"Oliver I didn't-"

 

"Is that what you think of me? That I only want to get in your pants? That I only want to get in everyone's pants?"

"No! Oliver I didn't mean-" 

"Fine. We'll stay friends." 

"I'm sorry."

"No worries. Message gotten loud and clear." Oliver said and left her room. 

Looking at the clock, he decided six was a good time to start drinking. He got out a bottle of scotch, grabbed a glass and locked himself in his room. He should've known he wasn't good enough for Felicity. He should've known he didn't stand a chance with her. But he didn't, because Oliver Queen lacked a brain. No matter how many times people, well it was mostly his mother and Felicity, told him he was smart, he always proved them wrong by doing something stupid. Like getting Felicity to confess her feelings and then confessing his own, kind of stupid. Was he ever going to be good enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't hate me right?


	13. Take For Granted What You Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't make them stay mad at each other no matter how hard I try!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's violence in this one. Poor Felicity :(

The weeks that followed their talk, things were awkward between them. He hardly spoke to her and she couldn't look at him. She felt so guilty for saying what she said. She didn't mean it and it was heat of the moment. The hurt look on his face broke everything inside of her. She'll never forgive herself for causing him that kind of pain. 

She considered moving out, but what would that do? Distance themselves even more and she didn't want that. She wanted to somehow rekindle their friendship. And it took a horrible event for that to happen. 

Oliver was in the middle of one of his many rendezvous with a girl, who was apparently a screamer. Plus it was still early which meant he's probably going out afterwords too and bringing home yet another girl. Felicity sighed for the umpteenth time as she gathered her books to go to the library. Being sure to slam the door on her way out, she decided to walk since it was a great night out. The library was sort of far, but the walk relaxed her as did the silence. 

She didn't realize how late it had gotten before the librarian came over to kick her out. Some nights, she would give Felicity the key. But tonight, maintenance needed to be ran and Felicity wasn't allowed to stay. She gathered her things and started home. 

She was only a block from her building when she felt as if someone was following her. On instinct, she turned her head and saw a group of five or six guys behind her. She wouldn't have been alarmed if it wasn't for the sick smiles on their faces. She picked up her pace to make sure she wasn't being paranoid. Sure enough, they walked faster too.   
She fumbled in her purse and let out a small curse when she realized she had forgotten her phone. She lost her footing and went toppling to the ground. The guys now easily caught up to her. She stayed seated on the ground as the men surrounded her and she felt a shutter run through her. 

"What's a girl doing out by herself so late?" One of them played with a pocket knife in their hand. 

"Don't hurt me." She said. 

"That all depends on you. How much money do you have on you?"

"What?" She was confused. 

She was sure she was about to be raped, not robbed. But her answer wasn't the one they were looking for and she got a slap, hard, to her face. Her glasses flew off her face and she heard the breaking sound as one of the stepped on them. Now blind and out numbered, Felicity didn't know what to do. She could scream, but no one was around. No one would hear her. 

"I-I only have a twenty." Slap. "B-but my laptop is in my bag. It's worth two thousand dollars." Kick. "A-and my car keys. It's a two thousand four Mini Cooper." 

The guys punched her three more times before walking away with her laptop bag. They left her purse and money alone. Groaning, she stood up and slowly walked back to the apartment. Her ribs hurt her from where the one kicked her, her face was sore from when they hit her over and over again. 

Fishing for her keys, she reached the front steps. She let out a breath when she was safe inside, as she was paranoid on her walk home. 

"Ms. Felicity, are you okay?" The elder night guard stood as she grew closer. 

"Rough night." Felicity gave a weak smile. 

"Let me call Mr. Queen-" 

"No! It's really not necessary. He's probably left already and I'll take the elevator up. No harm no foul." Felicity said and quickly made her way towards the elevator. 

She hit the button and waited patiently. To pass time, she started to count the flowers on the floor below. She was at fifty eight when the a bell rang and the doors slid open. She looked up… right into the eyes of Oliver. His brow furrowed as he took a step closer.

"What happened?" 

"I'm sure you really don't care. I'll be fine, go out and meet some easy girl who has little self respect. Because honestly, who throws themselves at people like that? But not the point. I'll be fine." She pushed past him in the elevator and hit their floor.

Oliver noticed the huff of annoyance from her when he didn't exit the elevator. He wasn't just going to leave her. He needed to make sure she reported this. He needed to make sure she was okay. He needed to make sure they were okay. 

He distance himself from her because he thought that's when she wanted. Those weeks were the hardest weeks of his life. He didn't have his best friend to talk too and if he known that she didn't want the distance, than there would have been no distance put between them. He would've went back to the way things were between them, all feelings put aside. He'd rather have her in his life as a friend than not at all. 

They didn't talk again until they were back inside the apartment. She went straight for the bathroom to get a good look at herself. Only when she heard his voice did she pause.   
"I'm sorry Felicity. If I would've known that telling you would ruin everything…" he left it hanging. 

Great, thought Felicity, now he's blaming himself for it all. She's the one who felt guilty. She's the one who called him a man whore. He's the one whose feelings got hurt, though Felicity was physically hurt now but that wasn't his fault. 

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for saying what I said to you. I don't really think that Oliver. You're a good guy and you're young, and handsome and rich. Of course you're gonna have your fun. If I could go back and change anything, I would choose that moment, even over the day my dad left. I hated myself for making that look cross your face and stay there." She stood with her back facing him, afraid to turn around to look at him. 

"I'm not mad at you for that, or for anything. I blame myself. You just got dumped and were vulnerable. I shouldn't have put you in that position. I will never forgive myself."   
"This is why we're best friends. We both blame ourselves and not the other person." 

"Maybe it's because we don't want to put that type of guilt on each other. We'd rather carry it ourselves." 

"Then we both stop the self blaming and go back and forget that night happened. At least until we're ready to face it again." Felicity said giving Oliver the hope he needed. 

"Deal. Now, I'm calling the police. You go get cleaned up. Then we're going to have a long conversation that involves you never leaving the house without your phone again and me being on speed dial. If the police don't find out who did this, I will."

"Oh, we'll find them. I offered them my laptop because it has a tracking device in it. As soon as they start it up, I'll know. I'll know the lactation, what they're using it for, how long they've been on it. Everything. Don't mess with my babies." Felicity said walking into the bathroom. 

Oliver smiled at her back as she walked away. As happy as he is that she's okay, he's still angry that this happened in the first place. That's his girl, no one mess with his girl just like no one messes with her computers. Whoever did this to her is in for a rude awakening when he goes to them with Diggle and Tommy for back up. They'll regret the day they've messed with Felicity.


	14. So Don't Look at Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had no idea you guys would be so interested in seeing, or reading, what happened to the guys who mugged Felicity. Usually when I get an idea, it's usually the end of a story, then I think of a beginning and then everything else just comes to me. But I'm one of those people who writes the entire story before posting it, like this whole story is finished but I can only post it at certain times because of work and classes just started. Where this is going is, this chapter I literally just wrote because in the first version, I play off what happens in like a paragraph and there was no detail so I just wanted to let you all know that if this chapter sucks, its because I wrote it in like an hour and did not go back and edit anything.

They say up most of the night talking. They talked about their days in high school, their plans for after college, Oliver told her more stories of his childhood. She enjoyed when he shared those memories with her. Especially the ones that involved Thea. His face always lit up when he talks about her and its a priceless look, one Felicity will never forget. They didn't say anything when they woke up entangled on the couch. 

The guys were stupid enough to log into the computer the very next night. A "ping " went off in the apartment, while Oliver, Tommy, Diggle and Felicity were watching a movie. 

"Gotcha! Good luck trying to guess the password!" Felicity screamed, causing Oliver, Tommy, and Dig to look at her. 

"Who do you got?" Tommy asked?

"Oh, no one." Felicity said. 

"Where are they?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I'm just gonna send the cops."

"No. You're gonna send me and Tommy, and Diggle."

"But-"

"Where are they?" Oliver asked again.

Felicity sighed and told him where to find them. Oliver told her not to come when she got up to leave with them. After a short argument, Felicity plopped back down on the couch and watched her knights in shinning armor leave. 

Oliver pulled up to the house Felicity told him they were in. He got out and knocked on the door. A douchey looking guy opened the door. To make sure this was the right house, Oliver made up an excuse to get inside the house. Once inside, he took a look around and spotted another douchey looking guy trying and failing to break through Felicity's password. 

"You should know that if you're going to steal a computer, make sure it's not from someone majoring in computer sciences." Oliver said.

"And make sure she doesn't have three protective guys in her life." Diggle said breaking down the front door. 

Oliver punched the closest guy to him in the face, and all hell broke loose. Fists were flying everywhere, glass was being broken, Tommy flipped someone through a table. The guy Oliver was fighting started to laugh. Oliver paused mid punch. 

"You should've seen her face when my knee went into her ribs. You should've heard her beg over and over to spare her life. You should've heard the sound of my fist connecting with her face. You should've-"

Oliver saw red. He turned furious. Repeatedly, he punched the guy in the face. He was hitting him so hard, his fist started bleeding. He would've kept going if Diggle had not pulled him off of the guy, who lost consciousness ten punches ago.

"Come on man, grab the laptop and let's go. We got her justice already. He doesn't need to stop breathing."

"It will never be enough Diggle. I should've been there for her."

"You didn't know it was going to happen."

"No but I was the reason she left that night. If I would've just let it all go back to normal, she wouldn't be sporting a black eye right now."  
"I'll tell you what she's going to tell you, do not blame yourself for this. It will eat you alive."

Felicity jumped off the couch when the three returned. She went straight for Oliver as she saw he was bleeding too. She grabbed his hands and looked at them.

"Are you okay? Are all of you okay? I knew I shouldn't have let you guys go. I knew I should've just kept quiet and sent the police. Now you're hurt and you're probably gonna need stitches. That is your blood right? Oh my god it's not is it? Did you have any open wounds on your hands? You should go get tested, what if he had-" 

"FELICITY! We're fine. We got your laptop back and those guy paid for what they did for you."

"But your hand, it's bleeding." 

"Hey, it's nothing." 

Tommy and Diggle left when Felicity took Oliver to the bathroom. Carefully, she washed his hands and treated his busted up knuckle. It didn't really need stiches like she said, but it was cut up pretty bad. 

After that, things went back to how they used to be. Felicity would go out with them more on the weekends and Oliver got his grades back up. They had fallen when he and Felicity weren't talking. There was a light that had came back to Felicity's eyes. Things were perfect, well besides the fact that he was still hopelessly in love with Felicity.


	15. You've Got a Girl at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEA

The radio was on, Oliver was sleeping, and her hair was pulled up in a bun. She had on a tank top and a pair of short shorts. She was swaying her hips to the music as she cleaned the apartment. It has been a while since the place had a proper cleaning with midterms and crazy studying hours, it had became quite the mess. But it was Saturday and she had no classes so she figured she would wake up early and clean before Oliver could get in her way.

She was just finishing up when there was a knock on the door. She switched the radio off and went to answer it. Opening the door, she saw no one. But there was movement below her so she looked down and saw a girl standing there. She had big green eyes and curly brown hair that was in perfect place on her head. Her clothes probably costs more than Felicity's entire wardrobe. 

"Are you here about the mailbox that was knocked over? Because I can promise you I didn't see it. Well I did see it after I ran it over but I not before I ran it over. I'll pay to fix it! I promise." 

"No, I'm here to see Oliver."

"Well, come on in. I'll got wake him for you."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"No. I'm his roommate and friend who just happens to be a girl."

"It'll only be a matter of time before you get together then. Girls and boys don't ever just stay friends." 

"How old are you?" Felicity wondered. 

"13. I'm Thea. Thea Queen." 

"Oliver's little sister!? You are so cute. I was praying I'd get to meet you sometime soon. He's told me so many stories about you." 

"Great. Where's my brother?"

"Oh! Right I'll go wake him. He's still sleeping. It's about time he wakes up anyway. He's been sleeping all day. I'll go get him." Felicity said and rushed in Oliver's room. 

For some reason she wasn't sure of, she wanted Thea to like her. She was probably the most adored person in Oliver's life and Felicity did not want to be on the outs with the young Queen. 

"Oliver! Oliver wake up!"

"Are you going to give me morning sex?"

"No!"

"Then go away. The sun is still up."

"Yes it is which is when normal people wake up. Maybe if you and Tommy didn't have the shots competition last night you'd be functional."

"I kicked his ass though."

"Yes you did. Now, up! Thea's here."

"Speedy?" He opened his eyes and gave Felicity a confused look. 

"The one and only." Thea said from the door way and Oliver dragged a hand down his face.

"Felicity can I talk to my sister alone?"

"Yes! Sure. Of course. I'll be out there pretending like I'm not listening. Crap. You didn't need to know that because I need you to think I respect your privacy. Which I do! I'm just curious. I'm going now." 

The Queen siblings watched her go, closing the door behind her. She mentally kicked herself and did the dishes instead of listening. They needed their privacy.   
"What are you doing here speedy?"

"You don't call me anymore."

"I've been a little busy."

"Yeah, screwing your roommate."

"Hey! Watch your mouth. Felicity is just a friend, hence the separate bedrooms. Now tell me the real reason you're here."

"I just have no one to talk to anymore. Mom and dad are always fighting and never have time for me. I feel like I'm annoying Raisa. But you, no matter what, you'd always have time for me. You'd drop whatever it was you were doing to take me to the mall or the park or just for a ride somewhere. I miss that."

"You call me whenever you feel like that. You'll know I'll always pick up. I might not call, but I'll always answer. Raisa loves you Thea, she'd do whatever you ask her too. You could never annoy her. She'd love to take you to the park."

"Yeah but it won't be the same. Who can I talk to about mom and dad?"

"Hey, they'll work through it. They love each other. Do they know you're here?"

"I believe the real question is do they know I left."

"Of course they know. Now let me get dressed, then I'll show you around."

Thea hugged her brother and then left the room.


	16. And Everybody Knows That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good, just cute fluff

Thea eyed Felicity up as she was doing dishes. Her body was moving to whatever song was playing on her head phones. Thea decided she liked Felicity. After taking a closer look, Thea noticed that not too many girls would dress in their ratty clothes, even if just for cleaning, around Oliver. But Felicity had no shame. And she was a pretty girl, beautiful even.

"Ollie's gonna show me around if you wanna come with us."

Felicity jumped at the voice and turned around. She met Thea's gaze and thought about her question. 

"It's okay, I see Oliver everyday. You need your time with him. Plus I have a lot more cleaning to do. Don't tell your brother but I'm tackling his room next. There's an odor in there and I'm not sure what it is."

"Your secret is safe with me. But I do want to get to know you a little better, since apparently you're his best friend, before I get sent home."

"Maybe we can all do dinner tonight then. My treat." Oliver said from the doorway of his bedroom.

"Sounds good." Felicity smiled.

Oliver grabbed his jacket and followed Thea out of the door. Felicity couldn't help but wonder what Thea was doing here. She really did want to listen to their conversation, but she knew better not too. Especially since it is his sister and they needed their privacy. 

So she stayed home and she finished cleaning their apartment. She was just finishing Oliver's room when the pair returned. She found the source of the odor, a pair of old socks that had been stashed under his bed probably since they've moved in. She recognized them as a pair of his gym socks so the stench was pretty bad. 

"You cleaned my room?"

"Oliver I have no idea how you survive in there. I used just about every last drop of laundry detergent for your clothes. How often do you do wash?" Felicity asked. 

Thea snorted then said, "Ollie doesn't know how to do wash." 

"He wears clean clothes everyday." Felicity said. 

"Yeah, he probably goes out and buys new outfits every week." Thea retorted.

"Hey! I go every two weeks thank you very much."

"Oliver! That's such a waste of money, why didn't you just ask? I would've helped you or taught you how to work the washer. It's not that hard." 

"On that note, I'm going back to my hotel. See you's around six." 

"How did you get a hotel?" Felicity wondered. 

"I'm a Queen." She answered and then left. 

Felicity turned to Oliver and waited for an answer to her question. They stood there staring at each other for three minutes before Felicity finally repeated the question. 

"Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"With?" He asked. 

"The wash? You know I would've helped you."

"No reason."

"Bull shit there isn't a reason. You can't lie to me Oliver Queen." She narrowed her eyes. 

Oliver thought carefully about how to word his next sentence. He thought about making up some excuse about how he's a billionaire and can't be seen wearing the same clothes twice. Then he thought that Felicity would see right through it. So, like usual when talking to Felicity, he told her the truth.

"I didn't want you to get that image of me." His voice was quiet. 

"What image?" Felicity frowned. 

"Spoiled, playboy, billionaire who can't do anything for himself. Look at you. You're family isn't rich, or live in a gigantic mansion,"

"Ouch." She interrupted. 

"Let me finish. You probably didn't get every toy in the toy store for Christmas like Thea and I did. But your house feels like home. You walk through the door and its comforting. Your mom didn't have anyone to hand you off to. She raised you. She helped you with your home work. More importantly, she taught you the skills you would need to survive in this world. You can cook for yourself, clean, do the laundry, balance check books, do budget planning. The only thing I can do is dress myself. How am I supposed to survive in this world when I can't even cook ramen noodles? I'm a loser Felicity and I didn't want you to see that." His eyes never left hers during his speech. 

He swallowed hard, knowing he didn't have the guts to open up like that to anyone, not even Laurel. But Felicity wasn't there to judge him. If anything, she was there to help guide him. And that's what he needed right now, her guidance. 

"You're not a loser Oliver. You didn't grow up like everyone else, and it's not your fault you don't know that stuff. I bet you most guys your age don't know how to do half of those things you mentioned. I learned to do those things because my mom is a single mother and the less she had to do for me the better. She worked three jobs to support us and it wasn't fair to her to have to do the laundry or the cooking. I took the initiative to learn that stuff to help her. Now if my father was in the picture, I probably wouldn't know all of that. Well besides cooking and wash because my mom is a terrible cook and she told me to learn to do wash or wear dirty clothes and I was already the outcast so dirty clothes wouldn't help that situation. Anyway, my point is everyone learns that stuff at a different pace and time. Like you for example. You're eighteen, soon to be nineteen, years old and today you're going to learn how to wash your clothes." Felicity smiled at him. 

Oliver pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. After whispering thanks in her hair, Felicity taught him the basics of laundry. They worked out a plan that included Oliver doing all the laundry and Felicity keeping their apartment clean. By the time they were done the lessons, it was time to start getting ready for dinner with Thea.


	17. Call a Cab, Lose my Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with THEA

Felicity took a shower first. She washed her hair twice and conditioned it once. She used her peach body wash, the one that smelled the best and she occasionally could smell it on Oliver. As she stood in front of her closet, she decided she didn't know what to wear. Was it casual dinner. A fancy dinner? Or would she be fine in jeans? 

Pulling her towel tighter around her, she walked to Oliver's room. She knocked once but didn't wait for an answer as she sprung the door open. Oliver had just taken a shower and removed one flap of his towel reveling his very toned body. 

"Sorry. I guess the point of knocking is to wait for them to answer." Felicity looked at his torso. 

Oliver smirked and secured his towel back in place. 

"Did you need something?" 

"Yes. Where is this dinner at?"

"A restaurant."

"Well I'd hope so. But what kind of restaurant? I don't know what to wear." 

"Wear a dress Felicity."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be over dressed. But then again I don't want to be under dressed. And I want your sister to like me because you're important to me and if she doesn't like me then we can't be friends then I'll have to drop out because I can't afford to live here and then I'll have to start asking people if they would like to make that a medium combo meal with a coke and th-"

"The blue dress in the back of your closet will do just fine. Now get out. My towel is dropping in three, two." 

He didn't say one as his hands released his towel. She let out a small squeak before abruptly closing his door. She wasn't fast enough though because she caught a glimpse of him. She heard his laugh through the door and walked away with a heated face. 

Like Oliver said, there was a blue dress in the back of her closet. It had three quarter sleeves of lace, and a layer of lace over the blue pleated dress that stopped above the knee. She added her favorite cream colored heels and the drop diamond earrings Oliver had gotten her.

Her next dilemma was the color lipstick she should wear. She didn't want to look trashy but she didn't want to look too classy. In the end, she picked her warm pink color.  
After she heard a soft knock on her door, she told Oliver he could come in. He looked around before his eyes landed on her. She looked absolutely breath taking to him. 

"You ready? Speedy's gonna meet us there." 

"Yup." He offered his arm to her and she took it gladly. 

Thea was already there when they arrived. She observed the pair walking in. She thought that, not only would Felicity be what Oliver needed, he would be what she needs. She can tell by the way he looks at Felicity that she's different from everyone else. She knows her brother has feelings for this blonde. 

"Hey Speedy."

"Ollie, Felicity. You guys look nice."

"As do you. I'm glad we're doing this." Felicity smiled. 

"Yeah cause god forbid my little sister doesn't like my best friend." Oliver said sarcastically. 

"Something tells me you're a special friend. And I do like you. I'll finally have someone to go shopping with once you guys are done here. So Felicity, tell me. You've been friends with my brother for how long and you guys never had sex?" 

The waiter came and saved Felicity from answering that question. The rest of dinner went by with Thea dropping small hints that they should date, and stories of their childhood. Felicity has never laughed so hard in her life. 

When she excused herself to go to the bathroom, Oliver kicked his little sister under the table. 

"Ow!"

"Stop."

"What am I doing?"

"Get the idea of me and Felicity out of your head because it will never happen. She already made it clear."

"But you love her."

"And she doesn't want to jeopardize anything. So let it go. You're only making things awkward." 

"Okay I'm sorry. I didn't know. But for what it's worth, I think you guys would make it." 

"Thanks speedy." Oliver smiled at his sister. 

Felicity returned a while later with a weird look on her face. Oliver sent her a questioning one to which she shook her head. He knew she'd tell him later. 

"Well guys, I have an early plane to catch tomorrow so I'm gonna get going. Call me sometime Ollie. I mean it." 

"Take care of yourself Speedy."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what i wanted to do with Thea, I just knew I wanted her in here, sorry if I disappointed you guys


	18. You're About to Lose Your Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacrosse Team

They left the restaurant and went their separate ways. Felicity and Oliver got in his car and he started driving. 

"Oliver-"

"Yeah, I know. I called a head. We just have to go pick it up." He smiled at her. 

"You're so my favorite person."

"Well I know you and I know that you hate rich people food which is why you only ordered a side salad. Which is also the reason Georgia's has a pizza waiting for you." 

"What was that look? Back at the restaurant?" Oliver asked once they settled in their place with the pizza box sitting between them. 

"Oh. Someone really random asked me out on a date."

"Random how?"

"Random as in the captain of the lacrosse team random. The team was there celebrating their coaches birthday."

"Oh, what'd you say?" 

"Yes of course. Have you seen how hot Freddy is?" 

"Haven't noticed." 

However, the days leading up to the date, Felicity felt as if she was being watched. She found herself constantly looking over her shoulder. She didn't like this feeling, especially since she just got over the whole getting mugged thing. 

She almost told Oliver about it, but then she noticed a car. No matter where she went, she would see that car there. After jotting down the license plate number, she went home and ran them through one of the systems. Freddy Jacobson was the name that popped up. She was getting stalked by the really hot lacrosse player who had asked her on a date. She glanced out of the window and saw the car parked outside. The windows were all tinted and she couldn't see him. So she called Oliver. 

"You're what!?" He was angry. 

"It's no big deal, I'm not hurt, just creeped out. Could you warn him off or something? Cancel the date though. Tell him to back off."

"Which car?" 

"The black one. Tinted. You're right in front of it." 

"Alright. See you in a little."

"Wait I wanna-" but he already hung up. "hear it." She finished as she looked at the end call screen on her phone. She went to Oliver's alcohol stash and took the first thing she saw. She didn't read any labels but she took a big swig of it. It burned going down. 

After hanging up the phone with Felicity, Oliver walked over to the black car. On the drivers side, he put one arm on the hood and tapped on the window with his other. 

"Queen." Freddy snapped at him. 

"What are doing here? Felicity and I have plans tonight so I know you're not waiting on her."

"I can park where I want." 

"And where you want is near Felicity? It's kinda weird dude. You shouldn't stalk people. And it's not like you don't have a chance with her, well now you don't, but she said yes. She agreed to go out with you. But there's no way in hell I'm letting her go out with you."

"And who are you to stop her?"

"Your worst nightmare pal. Leave her alone or there's going to be problems. Now leave and if I ever catch you near Felicity again, I will hurt you." His voice was almost a growl and Freddy drove away.


	19. Let's Consider This Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk sad Felicity

She hadn't been off the phone with him fifteen minutes before he came walking through the front door. He looked at her, the bottle in her one hand, a glass in the other looking half full, and a steady stream of tears running down her face. 

"Felicity." His voice was soft. 

"What's wrong with me Oliver?" She sounded so broken, he couldn't answer her. 

She knew she hit a low. She's never been this way before and she doesn't want to experience it again. She didn't know what she was drinking but she felt her self slipping away a little more after each sip burned on the way down. 

Taking a few steps closer to her, he removed the drink from her hand. After putting them down, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Every guy I go out with, they dump me. Eric, Paul, Barry and now Freddy is some stalker. What's wrong with me? Why aren't there any good guys who like me. And look at me, rambling on about the guys who dumped me in front of you. I have no regards for anyone's feelings. And I probably messed up things with you. Why would you want me? You're beautiful, the heir to a multi-billion dollar company, you're body is awesome, really awesome. I like the one handed push ups you do. You're always surrounded by beautiful women, Laurel, McKenna, Helena, those model looking women that flock to you at the club. Why me? Out of everyone Oliver, you want me why? What's so special about dorky, ugly, rambles too much me?" She doesn't know how well he understood her, between the crying and the alcohol, she didn't know what she sounded like.

But he heard every word. He finally knew what was holding her back. He just didn't know that was how she viewed herself. He guided her over to the couch and sat down next her.

"Felicity. I will tell you everyday until you believe me, I don't want any of those perfect model girls. I want you. I want your rambles, your sexy curves and full lips, your crazy morning hair, your dancing in your underwear late at night, your colorful lips and nails to match, your bold colors, the tiny space on the bed because you spread out, your stubborn attitude, your insane brain. If its apart of you, I want it. Your the most beautiful woman I've ever met, because you have good looks and a personality fit for mine. You doubt yourself too much and don't give yourself enough credit. And those guys? Forget them. They will never get the honor of getting to know you better. They don't get to see the remarkable person you're going to turn out to be. You're brilliant and beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you. But I want that guy to be me. I know I messed up before, I know I don't have the greatest track record but I want a fresh start with you. You're not like the other girls, I've never felt this way with any of them. Even Laurel. But I will be whatever you want me to be. Call me pathetic, but I'll wait for you. When I've proven myself to you, I will still want this, want us. Just let me know and I'm there." Oliver's voice was calming to her. 

During his speech was when Felicity realized it. No one on this planet will love her more or the way Oliver does. No one will do what Oliver would do for her. 

"Come on, let's go take a nap." Oliver said helping her off of the couch. 

Knowing she didn't want to be alone, he led her to his room. She didn't hesitate climbing in, on the side he usually slept on, and making herself comfortable. He didn't hesitate wrapping himself around her and making her feel warm, safe, protected, and loved. She was a sleep instantly. 

Oliver looked at her while she slept. He needed this in his life. He needed her in his life. It scared the hell out of him. How could he need one person in his life so bad?


	20. But I Feel a Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KISS

She slept the rest of the day and woke the next morning. Her head was pounding, but she remembered. She looked over at Oliver and found him wide awake already looking at her. 

"What was I drinking?"

"You hit my Jack Daniels pretty hard." 

"How hard is pretty hard?"

"It was new bottle and now it's almost empty." He said with an unreadable expression. 

"I'll buy you a new one."

"I don't care about that."

"Then I guess we should talk."

"You bet." 

"Can we do this? You and me I mean. It's unthinkable. Like I'm sure I said, you're-"

"I'm a person and you're a person."

"You're an extremely attractive, soon to be billionaire person."

"And you're an extremely attractive, really smart person who deserves someone way better than me. I believe we can do this. There's not one person who I trust more than you, and I want to show you the type of man I can be with you by my side. Look at all the progress I made so far, that's because of you. So will you, Felicity Megan Smoak, like to go on a date with me, Oliver Jonas Queen?"

She didn't know how to respond, more importantly, she didn't want to respond in the wrong way. There were probably a thousand different ways that this could come out of her mouth and half of them she could probably mess up on and turn it into negativity. But she realized that the silence was killing him once the sweat bead rolled down his face.   
"I'd like that, a lot actually. Wow, that was easier than I thought. I thought I was gonna say something bad and ruin the whole moment and you were never going to speak to me again and then I was gonna have to move out which means I'd have to drop out and-" 

Instead of letting her finish her ramble like he normally does, he kissed her. Every emotion Felicity felt was put in that kiss. 

"You should shut me up like that more often."

"Only sometimes. You know I love it when you do that. So this date, I'll pick you up tonight at six." 

"And what will we be doing?"

"I don't know." He teased. 

"I need to know what to wear." 

"Clothes." 

"Oliver not helping."

"When I've figured out what we're doing I'll let you know." He winked at her and climbed out of bed. 

She didn't know where Oliver went, all she knew was she didn't see him for the rest of the afternoon. It was around three o'clock when there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door, a well dressed man was standing there with a box. 

"From Mr. Queen madam." He said and handed her the box then left. 

Inside, she found a note that read,

'I don't understand why girls always fuss over which outfits to wear. I decided to make it easier for you. Wear everything in here or you'll regret it and I'll see you at six- Oliver p.s it does not matter what shoes you wear.'

There were a pair of yoga pants, a pair of boyfriend pants, and a pair of jeans along with a long sleeved shirt, a zip up hoodie and a purple peacoat. Oh, and three pairs of socks, a scarf, winter hat and gloves. She checked to see if there were any clues to where they were going but couldn't find anything. All she knew was they were probably going to be outside and outside is in about six inches of snow. 

She took a quick shower and then blow dried her hair. After that, she had to tame her wild curls. Then she started to get bundled up. Inside the house, she was hot with all of those layers on. She also looked like she weighed a few extra pounds. She ditched her glasses because they would fog up and put in her contacts. She slid on her snow boots and waited.


	21. Wanna See you Pick up the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date

At exactly six, there was a knock on the door. Felicity suddenly became nervous. She kept telling herself that there was nothing to worry about and it was just Oliver. He would take great care of her. He always does. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Laurel stood on the other side instead of Oliver. She looked really upset and hurt. 

"Laurel?"

"You lied to me! You said you wouldn't take him from me. And now look at you! I bet he's getting ready to pick you up isn't he? He's taking you on a date right?"

"Laurel I don't know what to say. It just happened. But look how long it took for it to happen. It's been almost a year since you asked that of me. And you didn't have him."

"You're supposed to be my friend Felicity. Friends don't date other friends’ exes."

"In my defense, I was friends with Oliver before I was friends with you. And I'm sorry, but I can't let him go. No one in this world will love me the way Oliver does and I can't let that go."

"He's going to get bored with you. You're not his type at all."

"And that's the point. She's not my type. She's better than my type. There's something about my type that never works out so I'm going for something new, someone better. Now if you're done, Felicity and I have somewhere to be." 

"Ollie I-"

"You know Laurel, I tried to make myself clear when we broke up and again when you kissed me but you're not getting it. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have so you should go. I hope you find someone who treats you better than the way I treated you. You deserve it." 

"I am sorry Laurel."

Laurel didn't say anything as she walked away. Felicity looked at Oliver and Oliver sighed. 

"Don't feel guilty." Oliver quickly said. 

"But-"

"But nothing. I love you. She knows it, she knew it before you did and I told her that anything that happened between you and I was none of her business. But she didn't let it go. She wants sympathy and I refuse to give her any."

"Okay." Felicity agreed. 

"Okay."

"So about this date…"

"There's a car waiting downstairs. Milady." He offered her his arm and she took it. 

Like he said, there was a car waiting to take them to wherever Oliver planned. They drove only for a little before the car came to a stop. They were at an outside ice rink. Oliver popped the trunk and got out a bag then opened the door to help Felicity out of the car. 

"You should know I'm bad at ice skating." Felicity said. 

"You should know I'm actually quite good at it." Oliver smiled. 

At the center of the rink, there was a table for two set up. She also noticed that there was no one around. She thought that this place would be crowded on a Friday night. She looked up at Oliver. 

"Perks to having a lot of money." He read her mind with a smile. 

He took her hand and carefully led her to the table. There was two covered plates at the table. Again she looked at Oliver. He pulled out the seat for her and she sat down. He sat across from her and watched her carefully. 

"What? Is there something on my face? I somehow always forget to wash my face after I brush my teeth and I get that dried toothpaste at the corners of my mouth. Is that what it is? Oh my god it is isn't it?" 

"There's nothing on your face Felicity." Oliver said amused. 

"Oh."

"You don't have to be nervous Felicity." 

"But I am. I know you. And I know how all dates with you end and I'm sure it'd be a good time but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. Plus the whole never done it before and I'm probably really bad at it because I'm bad at physical activities like you saw in gym class."

"Felicity, if you don't want anything to happen after this, then nothing will happen after this. You have nothing to worry about. Now, I don't know about you but I am hungry. I pulled a lot of strings to get this here and for it to still be hot so let's eat." Oliver said pulling off the cover of his plate and placing it to the side. 

Felicity did the same. On her plate was a burger and fries from her favorite place in Starling City, Big Belly Burger. Then a guy, who came from nowhere, placed a chocolate shake in front of them each. A wide smile spread across her face, and Oliver remembered why he spent so much money for this girl. It was because of that smile. 

"This is amazing. I've been dying for one of these." Felicity said. 

"That's what I figured. We only ate there like what? Three times a week."

"It's just so good." Then she took a bite of her burger. 

Oliver watched her. If it were anyone else, he'd feel creepy. But it was Felicity and he wanted to see the look on her face after her first bite of Big Belly Burger after six months. 

After their meal, someone came and removed the table and chairs. Oliver led Felicity over to the side and helped put her skates on then put his own on. 

"I can't ice skate." 

"Lucky for you, I can." He winked.

Slowly, he eased her on the ice. She was really wobbly and he steadied her. He took her hand and guided her with ease around the rink. She was having a blast. Conversation flowed easily between them. It was mostly her rambling about skating injury statistics.


	22. And Tell her, You're Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

A relationship was easy for them. The only thing that changed was they were more physical. There were more touches and they kissed a lot. Oliver was a good kisser and he enjoyed kissing Felicity. She was different than the other girls he dated. There were no other girls when Felicity was around. She was the only one.

They stayed together. When summer break came, they packed and went home. They stayed together for the rest of the summer too. Towards the end of summer, Oliver asked Felicity to come with him to China for one last mini vacation before school started up again. But she promised her mom a spa weekend and declined. She told him to have fun and call when he could. 

He did call. The first three days of the trip, he called twice a day. Then the calls stopped. When she tried calling him, it went straight to voice mail. She figured it was bad service or something. 

One night while she and Tommy were having dinner at his place, Moira stopped by. She paused when she saw both Tommy and Felicity there. Right away Felicity knew something was wrong. Moira's cheeks were stained with tears. 

"Mrs.Queen?" Tommy asked. 

"Tommy's there's been a horrible accident." She choked out. 

"What happened?" Felicity asked. 

"The Queens Gambit. It got caught in a storm and sank. They can't get a hold of anyone." 

"They're dead?" Felicity asked. 

"We don't know. All we know is the yacht sank."

"Felicity calm down. He could still be alive. Oliver is a fighter."

"I have to go tell the Lances." Moira said. 

"Why?" Tommy asked. 

Moira looked at Felicity before she answered. 

"Sara Lance was on the boat as well."

"What?" Tommy asked. 

"Some of the guards at the docks saw her get on. I'm sorry Felicity." Then Moira left. 

Felicity fell to a weeping mess on the floor. How could he do this to her? He told her he loved her. She thought they were good. She thought she could trust him.   
Tommy tried to clam her down but it wasn't working. She knew she was being selfish because Tommy knew him longer. Tommy is Oliver's best friend as Oliver is Tommy's. He probably needs comforting too. Three days later, they were reported lost at sea and dead. 

After the funerals, Tommy went to a liquor store and got six hundred dollars worth of alcohol, locked himself in Felicity's basement and they drank for four days straight.   
By the time Felicity was ready to go back to school, she felt numb inside. It still hurt, and she was still angry, but she felt numb. Tommy came up every weekend for a visit and he would talk to her about Oliver. She couldn't tell Tommy how angry she was at Oliver because he just lost his best friend and was still mourning. 

She took up kick boxing to help diminish the anger. And it really worked. She would go in tense and angry and come out calmer. The trainer tried getting her to open up but she wouldn't. 

She also moved on campus. Moira offered her the apartment she shared with Oliver they year before, but she couldn't stay there. It reminded her too much of him and the good times they had there. 

Felicity went on and graduated top of her class and when she returned to Starling City, like Robert promised, there was a job waiting for her in the IT department at Queens Consolidated. She almost turned it down, but she really needed this job and nowhere else seemed to want her. 

She was taking a sip of coffee when she heard the news. The coffee mug slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. 

"Oliver Queen is alive." 

Not even two seconds later, there was a knock on her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END!!!!! How did you guys like it?


	23. A Million Little Shining Stars Had Just Aligned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was raining the day Felicity decided she wasn't going to be a virgin anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> this is not connected to the previous chapter. if you don't like smut, don't read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wasnt going to do this, but then i did a thing where this gets mentioned in the sequel, which i am writing but sorry if it doesnt live up to your expectations, anyway, but yeah this is mentioned in the sequel so i thought i'd write this for you so when this does get mentioned you'll know which night i was talking about.  
> sorry if im bad at this whole writing a sex scene, i think this might be the first one i've written.

It was raining the day Felicity decided she wasn't going to be a virgin anymore. She and Oliver were cuddled up on the couch watching some action movie he picked out. She began thinking, which can be dangerous sometimes, and somehow the idea that she was still a virgin popped in her head. Oliver's been with plenty of girls. She was sure he knew a thing or two about virgins.

Not being sure on how to approach this subject, she began feeling awkward. She wanted to just be like 'hey, I want you to take my virginity right now' but she also wanted it to be meaningful. So she decided to wait until he left to figure something out. She kept herself well cleaned and shaved.

She googled and researched a million and three different ways on seducing someone. They all seemed like really terrible ideas that Oliver would laugh at. So, she called Tommy for some advice.

"Tommy Merlyn, at your service."

"Tommy I need your help."

"I knew this day would come Felicity. But he's my best friend. I can't love you the way you love me."

"Tommy, I'm serious." She laughed anyway.

"Okay Smoakin, what's up?"

"Don't judge me for this. I'm new at this kind of stuff."

"Just tell me!" He said and she could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"How do I tell Oliver that I'm ready to have sex with him?"

"My little Felicity is growing up. I need a moment."

"Tommy!"

"You are not in the mood are you? Well you are in the mood I guess if you're asking me this question. Be spontaneous about it. When he walked through the door take your clothes off. Tell him you're not wearing any underwear. You know, the cliché stuff always works on Oliver."

“I don’t wanna be a cliché!”

“I know, and you won’t. I can’t tell you what to do because you’ll find your own way to make it special.”

“Yeah, thanks Tommy.”

“No problem. By the way, call me when it’s over. I’m gonna need details.”

“Pervert.”

“You love me!” Tommy said before he hung up.

Felicity laid upside down on the couch, her hair dangling near the ground, and thought. She wonders if Oliver ever thought about them having sex. She wonders what it would actually feel like, if it’ll hurt, if it’ll be magical. What happens if she doesn’t like it? Oliver loves her sure, but Oliver also loves sex. Would he give it up for her if she didn’t enjoy it?  
Plus there’s still that one day in her head when Oliver dropped his towel in front of her. She didn’t get a good look, but she saw enough to know that he’s well equipped below the belt. Surely it’s going to hurt her.

 

 

Well, that was a week ago and surely enough, she was still a virgin. She thought she dropped hints to Oliver but he didn’t get them. Or he was ignoring them. Which that thought sent Felicity into a huge debate on whether or not she was ‘hot’ enough for Oliver.

“What’s going on with you? This is the third time this week I’ve come home to you upside down on the couch. Do you wanna talk about something?” Oliver asked once he saw his girlfriend.

“Are you happy Oliver?”

“Well some guy just spill his coffee on me. I was pretty pissed but I got over it.”

“Not what I meant. With me? Do you still want to be in this relationship?”

“Why? Did I do something to make you think I was miserable? I will never be happier than I am right now with you. Do you understand?”

“Okay. Just making sure.” Felicity smiled at him.

“Are you sure that’s it? Nothing else bothering you?”

“I’m-”

“Are you happy?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Oliver looked at her for a few seconds with a look she’s never seen before.

The next night, Felicity stays home while Oliver and Tommy go out to a bar. There were girls all over the both of them, but Oliver turned them all down.

“I think Felicity is gonna break up with me.” Oliver admitted to Tommy.

“Why?”

“Well, yesterday she asked me if I was happy. And lately, when I come home, I find her laying upside down in the couch. She’s been acting weird.”

“That little… I told her to call me after words. You better go home and fix this.”

“Fix what?”

“The sex! She didn’t enjoy sex with you!”

“That’s because we still haven’t yet. What aren’t you telling me?”

“Look, okay, I didn’t mean to get in the middle of this. But, Felicity called me about a week ago and asked me how to seduce you.”

“She did, did she?” a mischief smile formed on his face.

“Yeah. Which means you have to go home right now and do her good.”

Oliver thanked his friend and went home. However, Felicity wasn’t there. So he decided to set up, make her first time special. He went to the store and, instead of roses like most girls would want, he got a bunch of wildflowers. And instead of candles, which most annoy her, he got lights. They were like Christmas lights, but they were round and white.  
He had a hell of a time hanging the lights up in the room but eventually figured it out. Then he left her a trial of the flower petals, which was colorful to match her bright personality, from the front door to the bedroom. Then he sat and waited for her to come home.

Felicity rejected going out for the ninth time, before she practically shoved Oliver out of the door. She wasn’t in any type of mood to get drunk. Plus she couldn’t trust what she would say if she was drunk. Once he left, she went to the library and got lost in three different books before she was interrupted. There was a group of girls standing in front of her, looking at her, observing her.

“Can I help you with something?” she said to them.

“We were just trying to figure out how you’re the one Oliver chose. You two have nothing in common.”

“Well, best of luck to you. Though, you probably don’t have the brain capacity to understand it. And in case you forgot, this isn’t high school anymore. Maybe you should grow up.” Felicity slammed her book closed and stormed out of the library.

She was just so fed up with everyone. They all wanted to know why and how. They didn’t seem to care about the fact that they made each other happy. She was ready to just curl up in bed with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and forget about everyone and everything.

However, when she walked in the door, she saw a trail of colorful flowers. Curious, she followed it. When she got to his bedroom, she paused. What was he up to? Slowly, she opened the door. Her eyes slowly followed the trail, right to where Oliver was standing. He had the hint of a smile on his face for her.

“Hi.” He said.

“What are you doing?” she asked looking at the small but romantic gesture.

“I’m hoping to have a nice talk, brief but nice, with my girlfriend. Then I plan to make love to her for the first time, if she’s ready.”

“Oliver-”

“You turned to Tommy, when you could’ve talked to me about this.”

“No I couldn’t.”

“Why couldn’t you have?”

“Because, I’m embarrassed. I’m a college student, who is probably more inexperienced than a third grader. And I’m dating the most experienced man on this planet, no offense. There’s nothing wrong with that. I don’t want to do something wrong or be bad at it or do that thing where I start talking and can’t stop and make a fool of myself and silently beg for you to stop me. What if you don’t like it? What if we’re not sexually compatible? What if you hurt me? I’ve only seen a glimpse but wow! And that wasn’t even with an erection.”

Oliver smiled at her. That’s his girl.

“And if you would’ve came to me, instead of moping around here for the last week and a half, I would’ve told you that we’re going to ease into this. That everything we do, will be all for you until you are comfortable. You won’t be bad at it because we make a good team, and I love it when you talk, I do, but if you do that thing, I will do everything I can to make you stop and if all else fails, I will kiss you the entire time. It’s normal to be nervous your first time, I was and I am now with it being our first time. But if you’re not ready and are terrified, we will wait. I’m not going anywhere, even if we aren’t, what did you call it? Sexually compatible? I’m in for the long run, but we will be compatible in every way possible because it’s me and you. I love you, do you understand?” his eyes were intense, but everything he felt for her was written in them.

She nodded her head and licked her lips. Oliver’s eyes were automatically drawn to them. They were still painted bright pink, and he had a slight vision of what they’d look like around him.

He pulled her to him and looked down at her. Her bright blue eyes stared up at him. He was in love with this girl and tonight, he hoped he could show her, physically, just how much that is. Slowly, he leaned down.

“Beautiful.” He murmured before his lips went crashing onto hers.

It was a hot, passionate, teeth grazing, lip biting, tongue fighting kiss. A moan left Felicity’s throat and it drove Oliver crazy. Knowing she’s going to be extremely self-conscious, Oliver started taking his clothes off first. He slipped his sports jacket off and pulled his shirt from his pants. As he reached for the first button, Felicity stopped him. Smiling in the kiss, she started to undo Oliver’s buttons. Absentmindedly, he pulled the hair band out of her hair. Pools of golden silk fell around her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it.  
Felicity pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, and Oliver let it fall to the floor. She ran her hands all over his abs and bare arms. Oliver slowly pushed Felicity’s shirt up, asking for permission. She raised her hands over her head, and Oliver pulled it off, breaking the kiss.

His hands roamed all over her body, from her breast to her perfect ass. He walked them backwards until they fell on the bed. He wrapped his arm under her and picked her up to move her towards the head of the bed so their feet weren’t dangling off.

He kissed down her body until he reached the waist band of her jeans. He undid the button and slowly dragged them down her legs. Then he kissed his way back up her body. He reached behind her and undid the claps of her bra.

The thing Oliver loves most about Felicity’s body is the fact that she is not skinny. She has all the right curves in all the right places. Her hips were wider than what he’s normally used to, but it’s so sexy, an instant hard-on. How can one woman be absolutely perfect to him?

He put his attention on her breast while Felicity felt Oliver’s erection pressing against her. Instincts took over her body, and she grinded against him.  
“Fuck.” He breathlessly whispered.

She felt his breath against her nipple and it sent a shiver through her. Like her body, her hands took over. They found the waist band of his pants and slid them down his legs. When she couldn’t reach anymore, she used her legs to get them down the rest of the way. She saw his bulge and it turned her on.

Deciding that Felicity was running out of patience, Oliver hooked his thumbs in her panties and teasingly pulled them off. From her ankle, he kissed his way up her body. He kissed her inner thigh, driving her wild. Her breathing started to pick up.

He moved from her thighs to her pussy. He devoured it. He normally never does this, but this was Felicity’s first time. He wanted her to experience this from him, he wanted her to remember what it was like with his head between her legs.

He placed a sturdy hand on her hips to keep her still. She was going crazy, and he loved every second of it. She moaned the sexiest moan when he stuck his tongue inside of her. He felt her getting ready. She was almost to the end, so he went faster.

She arched her back, squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles were turning white. Oliver watched her undoing. He was trying to be patient, but he wanted nothing more than to fuck her senselessly. But he didn’t want her first time to be a fuck, he needed to make love with her.

When her breathing started to return to normal, she looked at him. His blue eyes, which seemed a couple shades darker, were intensely watching her. She smiled at him, and he could do nothing but return it.

He kissed his way up to her lips. She could taste herself on his lips. She didn’t know who was more frustrated with the only piece of clothing keeping him from her. But while she reached to take off his boxer briefs, he reached in his night stand for a condom.

He tore the wrapper open and slid it over his length. He looked into her eyes searching for doubt, and permission. She pulled him down for a kiss. This one was slower than the other ones. This one held all of her emotions in it. He used the kiss as a distraction and slowly slid inside of her. Pain etched her face and Oliver stopped.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“You’re really big.” She was slightly out of breath,

“You’ll adjust.”

“Then, like a band aid.” She said.

“Are you sure? It’s gonna hurt.”

“I’m sure.” She said.

Again, Oliver searched her eyes for doubt. When he didn’t find any, he kissed her again. He waited for her to relax in the kiss and then pushed all the way in. Her eyes grew wide, and she no longer responded to the kiss. Looking at Oliver, she saw that it was taking every restraining muscle in his body to not move inside of her. He was waiting, giving her time to adjust to him, for the pain to subside.

And it did. Slowly, she started to enjoy the feeling of him inside of her. When she started grinding her hips, Oliver took it as his cue to that she was ready. Slowly, he started moving inside of her. He built up a slow and steady rhythm. She met him thrust for thrust.

He felt her beginning to orgasm again, so he picked up his speed. His eyes never left her. He made sure he wasn’t hurting her, he asked her several times during if she was okay.  
“Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch me make you cum.” Oliver said with a husky voice.

His words were her undoing. It felt more intense this time as she was watching Oliver. She thought it was kind of hot, him watching her.

She came one more time, with Oliver this time. His speed quicken even more than he completely stopped. She watched the pleasure cross his face, and she came for the third time that night. He rocked his hips against her a few more times before collapsing on her. When his breathing returned to normal, faster than hers did, he pulled out of her, and then rolled off of her.

"Wow." Oliver breathed. 

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" 

"That is the best damn wow in my life. Are you sure you've never done this before?" He joked. 

"Positive." 

He got out of bed, went into the bathroom, and returned a few minutes later, still naked. He didn't say anything, he just picked Felicity up and carried her bridal style to the bathroom. He placed her in the hot, bubble bath he ran then he turned to leave. 

"You're not gonna join me?" She asked. 

"Since you asked so nicely. Scoot up some." He climbed in and settled her between his legs. 

She leaned back and rested on him. His arms circled her waist as he leaned his head forward and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. 

"I can get used to this." He said. 

"Sex with me?"

"No. You in my arms. If I have it my way, you'll be there for the rest of your life." 

"Let's hope you get what you want then." She smiled and closed her eyes. 

As she slowly drifted off to sleep Oliver sat there and watched her. All he kept thinking about was how perfect she looks here and now. 

"What the fuck would I do without you?" He said gently in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the sequel is coming along. i'm trying to stay somewhat on tract with season 1 but it's really hard because i havent watched season 1 in a while so i keep having to go back and refresh my memory with some of the things. plus i have to add Felicity to a lot of the scenes and i made this story line in my head that i have no idea where it's gonna lead. when i wrote this whole thing, not just this installment, i had how i wanted it to end in my head, and it was easier to write, but i have no idea how i'm gonna make the sequel end, i dont even know what i'm gonna title it. i mean i have some ideas but nothing really pops out. i know im boring you guy with this rant sorry! but thank you all for reading this and keep an eye out for the next one. i might post the first chapter to tease you guy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like it so far? I know it's only one chapter but I hope yous like it.


End file.
